Wethrine
by M.J.Emery
Summary: CompletedA potential alliance with a secretive and suspicious Realm threatens Gondor but will the danger be realised before all is lost…
1. Default Chapter

Title: - Wethrine Rating: - PG-13 (may increase later) Summary: - A potential alliance with a secretive and suspicious Realm threatens Gondor but will the danger be realised before all is lost. Authors notes: - This is the first chapter of a new story. I would like to thank Beth, who beta read this for me. I would love any suggestions on how to improve and if there is anything you like, please say. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Unfortunately due to university work and exams this may not be regularly updated, I will try for once a week but if not I apologise in advance. I am trying to make this a longer story than my others but time and bouts of writers block may prevent this. Anyway enough of me. Please review! Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
The silver fish flashed in and out of the reeds, its scales glistening in the light of the sun's rays that shifted and moved with the currents of the pool. A pale hand reached towards it but instead of fleeing, the little fish swam towards it. Swimming excitedly around the hand, it paused, nudged the hand and then swam away into the depths. The pale hand withdrew gracefully and the elf that it belonged to twisted and swam towards the cool depths. His blonde hair floated at all angles and he arched his body letting the cool water caress his skin. A sudden "woosh" caught his attention and he saw a little form descend into the water. A hobbit, Pippin probably, splashed towards the surface. Slowly rising to the surface he felt another splash as Merry joined Pippin. Breaking the surface he watched the two youngest hobbits splash around. Frodo and Sam were lying on the shore watching the clouds float past. Aragorn was sat with his feet in the water flicking stones away from the swimmers and Gimli was snoring loudly, which gave the elf an idea.  
  
Swimming gracefully towards the shore he climbed out.  
  
"Don't." Aragorn said lightly without looking at Legolas.  
  
"What?" the elf exclaimed in wide-eyed innocence. Aragorn laughed.  
  
"You know exactly what my friend."  
  
"I am shocked at your lack of faith in me. It hurts!" Legolas exclaimed his face twisted in mock anguish and his hand clutched his chest. Aragorn continued laughing.  
  
"Fine, go ahead but do not come to me for protection."  
  
Legolas lifted his head high and sniffed.  
  
"Elves need no help from mere mortals." Smiling, he walked up to Gimli clutching a water skin that he had picked up from near Aragorn. Holding the skin high above Gimli he tipped it slightly letting a single drop fall. It hit Gimli squarely on the nose. The dwarf sniffed and wiggled his nose. Legolas let another drop fall hitting the dwarf in the same place. Gimli muttered something and scratched his nose. Legolas bit his lip to keep from laughing. He let two drops fall and Gimli growled and turned his head. Just as Legolas was about to pour some more Gimli's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Why you little pointed eared." his rant dissolving into spluttering as Legolas emptied the skin. At Gimli's outraged roar Legolas laughed and danced away.  
  
"You've done it now!" Aragorn commented to the laughing elf.  
  
"It was worth it."  
  
Aragorn shook his head and a smile crept across his face as he watched Merry and Pippin sneak up on the elf that was too busy watching Gimli struggle to his feet. The hobbits let out a cry and charged the elf causing the three of them to fall in the water with a huge splash. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam burst into laughter.  
  
Legolas emerged and glared at the hobbits.  
  
"I do declare the wrath of my kingdom of elves on you two for the outrage you have caused me."  
  
Aragorn howled with laughter. Legolas would have succeeded in appearing an annoyed prince if he was not grinning wildly. Legolas laughed.  
  
"I do believe, King of Gondor, that you are having too much fun at my expense." Legolas then proceeded to splash water all over the laughing king. Aragorn stopped laughing immediately. Legolas just gave him a smug look.  
  
"Children," Gimli muttered darkly sitting next to Aragorn.  
  
The hobbits and elf began a lively water fight.  
  
** A few hours later the group lay on the bank bathing in the sun when the sound of approaching hoof beats attracted Legolas's attention.  
  
"Someone approaches. Many men on horses," he announced and Aragorn sat up.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Gondor is expecting a delegation from Thera but they should not be here till tomorrow." Aragorn said rising to his feet.  
  
"Thera?" Gimli asked.  
  
"A large city to the east. We need their aid to help rebuild Gondor and Rohan. They are a secretive people and easily offended but they have a large army at their disposal and the economic and political gains will be great. To have an ally in the east will greatly enhance Gondor's position and will hopefully gain her more allies, allies that we sorely need. It will be a difficult negotiation I think," Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Your friends and allies are with you," Legolas said as he put on a white shirt and brushed the dirt off his leggings. The hobbits and dwarf also stood up and watched the delegation approach.  
  
About twenty riders made up the group. All were wearing polished armour that glittered in the sunlight. A burgundy coloured eagle was worn proudly on each breastplate and also adorned the dark green banners held high by the heralds. In the centre of the group rode two riders upon large black horses, the ambassadors. Their features were stern, uncompromising and their eyes coolly surveyed the surroundings, missing nothing.  
  
The horses slowed and halted but no move was made to dismount. One of the two riders rode forward, the horse snorting and dancing nervously.  
  
"Emperor Thalos requests an audience with King Aragorn of Gondor," the man called clearly looking straight at Aragorn with ill concealed distaste. His eyes scanned Aragorn noting the dirt and ripped clothing.  
  
Aragorn inwardly sighed. He must look a state. A great start.  
  
"Emperor Thalos, I welcome you to Gondor. I hope your journey was uneventful. If you would follow me I will show you to the palace." Aragorn responded respectfully. He had not been informed that the Emperor was to be part of the party.  
  
The man indicated with his hand that he was to lead on. Legolas whistled and two elvish horses appeared.  
  
"Gimli, would you accompany the hobbits back?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Gimli nodded and stepped backwards as the delegation from Thera trotted past. Not one looked at the five.  
  
"This could be interesting," Gimli said as he watched the group disappear in the distance.  
  
** Legolas galloped ahead of the group to alert those at the gate of Gondor of the delegation's arrival. A welcome party quickly formed and soldiers carrying the banners of Gondor, Rohan and Thera lined the route to the main citadel. Legolas dismounted and took his place next to Faramir and Eomer. Faramir glanced across at the dishevelled elf.  
  
"How do they seem to you?" he asked as he heard the fanfare announcing the arrival of the King and the delegation.  
  
"Full of pride. We will have to be careful."  
  
Faramir turned back as the clatter of many hooves echoed across the cobbles. The delegation came into view lead by Aragorn. Coming to a halt in perfect formation, the Therans dismounted. The emperor and his aide gave their reins to one of their party and stepped forward. Aragorn walked up the steps and began the introductions.  
  
"Emperor Thalos, Ambassador Urguth, this is King Eomer of Rohan," Eomer nodded his head politely and offered a smile. Thalos nodded back his eyes scanning the young king taking every detail in. Urguth's facial expression held the same distaste as it did for Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn moved along to introduce Faramir and then Legolas. Thalos paused, his gaze intently fixed of the elf. Legolas returned the look but nodded his head as he was introduced.  
  
"What is an elf doing in a Kingdom of men?" Thalos asked suddenly. His voice quiet but with an underlying authority that emphasised his position as a commander. Legolas frowned at the question. It was well known that he often visited Gondor.  
  
"King Elessar is a great friend of mine and my Kingdom is an ally." The elf replied.  
  
"I thought elves thought of themselves as above men and therefore men not worthy of their attention." Urguth sneered.  
  
"I have known men to be capable of acts of great compassion, bravery and valour. I do not consider myself as above men." Legolas replied calmly. He was well aware of some men's views of elves and did not let it concern him.  
  
Urguth stepped forward but Thalos stopped him.  
  
"That is enough." He snapped quietly. Thalos turned his attention back to the elf.  
  
"I am sorry." He apologised.  
  
"No need Emperor." Legolas said. Thalos turned and walked to be introduced to one of Aragorn's advisors. Legolas caught Aragorn's eye as the King passed and smiled at the grateful look Aragorn flashed him for not making a scene. Urguth sneered, as he brushed past the elf. The man's touch felt like electricity and he jerked backwards. Looking at the man he froze. His face had cracked like it was far too dry and the cracks bled black blood. His eyes flamed red and his face contorted in an evil hiss.  
  
"Elf," he hissed causing shivers to run down his spine.  
  
"Legolas," A voice called and he felt his arm being pulled. Closing his eyes he mentally shook himself. Opening his eyes and he saw Eomer looking concernedly at him.  
  
"Legolas, are you well?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am fine. Too long in the sun I fear," he smiled. Eomer frowned at him, not believing a word.  
  
"We must go inside."  
  
Legolas nodded and followed Eomer. He rubbed his arm subconsciously where Urguth had brushed against it. Urguth turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
** 


	2. Chapter 2

Wethrine chapter 2  
  
Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this! Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!  
  
* Legolas sat in the great vaults of Gondor poring over scrolls trying to find everything he could on Thera. So far he had found nothing of interest. They were as Aragorn said, highly secretive. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I thought I would find you here." Aragorn said as he walked in pulling out a chair opposite Legolas and sitting down.  
  
"Really?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No. I have been looking for you for a while." Aragorn admitted.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Finding anything I can on Thera and its inhabitants, unsuccessfully I might add." Legolas smiled. He stood up stretching his tired muscles.  
  
"Do you fancy a walk?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded.  
  
The two made their way to the gardens of Gondor.  
  
"Why your sudden interest in Thera?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas watched two birds having a fight, chasing each other from tree to tree. What should he tell him? That Urguth turned into a red-eyed creature when he touched him? He knew these negotiations were important to Gondor, he did not want to jeopardise it based on a hallucination that was probably due to the sun.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn prompted.  
  
"If I am to be present at these negotiations I should have some knowledge of Thera." The elf said.  
  
"Yes, but I know that is not the reason."  
  
"Are you claiming to know an elf's mind?" Legolas asked raising an eyebrow as the two sat on a bench.  
  
"Nay, I fear that my life is far too short to discover what goes on between those pointed ears of yours." Aragorn jested. Legolas moved to cuff him on the head but Aragorn ducked.  
  
The two traded insults and jests until the sun began to lower.  
  
"I fear I must quit while I am ahead my friend, the time for the feast grows near." Aragorn said standing up.  
  
"Ahead? I am sure I left you behind some while ago, it just takes your mortal mind longer to digest information." Legolas said, dancing away from Aragorn's swinging arm.  
  
Aragorn's face became serious again.  
  
"Legolas, you are telling me everything?" he asked. "I value your opinion and if anything concerns you I hope you would tell me."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Of course, my friend. Now you better get ready, you only have a few hours before the feast and I fear you need all the time you can get, dirty human."  
  
Aragorn laughed with Legolas as they walked back up to the citadel.  
  
**  
  
Legolas opened the door and stepped into his room, locking the door behind him. He walked over to the oval mirror that sat on the wooden dresser opposite the bed. In front of it rested a white bowl decorated with blue flowers. A jug of similar design sat next to it. Removing his tunic, he placed it on the bed and then poured some water from the jug into the bowl and washed his face. Standing tall without opening his eyes, he reached for the soft towel next to the bowl. Drying his face, he opened his eyes and his heart jumped. In the reflection of the mirror not only could he see himself but also he could see the grinning face of Urguth. He grabbed one of his knives and whirled round.  
  
He was thrown backwards by a force and the knife flew from his grasp. With a grunt he hit the wall.  
  
"Now, now, now that is no way to treat an honoured guest!" Urguth smiled. Legolas tried to get up but he could not move.  
  
"Oh yes. You can't move. Wouldn't want to spill blood on the floor."  
  
"What do you want?" Legolas asked as he felt the pressure on his chest tighten.  
  
"That would be telling. I had a whole plan worked out, but I didn't realise there would be an elf here that could see who I really was."  
  
"Obviously not done your research well enough." Legolas growled. Urguth flicked his hand and Legolas's head snapped back hitting the wall hard. Legolas shook his head as he noticed a metallic taste in his mouth. Blood, it slowly ran down his chin.  
  
"NO TALKING when I am talking." Urguth said, clenching his fist. "Master is not going to be pleased." The man muttered to himself.  
  
"What is your purpose in Gondor? What do you and Emperor Thalos want?"  
  
"Thalos is nothing. Just a pawn in a much larger plan in which you have become a problem." Urguth said.  
  
Legolas struggled to move but after all his efforts he had not succeeded in moving a finger.  
  
"I wouldn't struggle, little elf," Urguth hissed and his image wobbled as he slowly became the creature Legolas saw when they had brushed against each other.  
  
"Elves disgust me." Urguth spat. He walked up the frozen elf and knelt in front of him.  
  
Legolas felt himself drawn into the creatures glowing red eyes.  
  
"Do you know why you disgust us? Your stink, your light pollutes everything and you think you are above all others. I loathe everything about your kind. You destroyed us."  
  
"Why Gondor?" Legolas said through gritted teeth. Urguth leaned forward and his foul breath flooded Legolas's nostrils. Urguth reached out a hand and stroked the elf's pale cheek. Pain flared through his skin with the touch.  
  
"Burns, doesn't it" Urguth grabbed Legolas's arm and held tight. The smell of burning flesh filled the room and Legolas bit his lip to keep from screaming.  
  
"Stoppp" a soft voice hissed and Urguth quickly withdrew his hand. Legolas gasped and grabbed his arm as the spell that kept him frozen was released, the pain was agonising. Urguth stood as a dark cloaked figure appeared out of the wall. The figure was tall, taller than an elf. The only part of its body that could be seen was its deformed hands that dripped black blood.  
  
"Killing the elf would destroy our plan. He needs to remain alive." The figure said. Legolas watched the figure glide across the floor and his breath quickened in fear. He knew this creature; it was a Darak, a creature of the dark. They had supposedly been destroyed by an alliance of elves before he was born. Tales had been told of the horror and torture the creatures were capable of.  
  
"He knows of our existence, he will not hesitate to tell the King of our plans."  
  
"But he does not know of our plans and he will not tell them, will you, little elf.?" The creature glided forward and reached towards the elf. Legolas tried to recoil.  
  
"No.!" Legolas exclaimed because he knew what was going to happen; he knew what these creatures did. The deformed hands seemed to slip into his head and Legolas tried to scream but nothing came out. He was frozen in terror as darkness invaded his mind **  
  
The pain was the first thing that his tired mind registered. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, each breath burned.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it.?" A voice whispered next to his ear. Legolas wanted to leap up, cut down the creature and tell Aragorn about the treachery of the delegation of Thera but all he could do was groan. His body betrayed him. He felt Urguth stroke his cheek and he struggled to open his eyes. The light burned but he refused to give in and blinked to try and get used to the assault on his eyes. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust and he found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. He was on the bed and Urguth was sitting next to him.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, little one." Urguth said as he rose from the bed. The very shift of the bed as the creature's weight was lifted sent new waves of pain through his body.  
  
"Enlighten me." Legolas snarled.  
  
"Still so feisty." Urguth made a clicking sound with his tongue as if scolding a young child.  
  
"You are going to run to the King and tell him not to trust us."  
  
"Why would I not?" Legolas snapped as he tried to get his aching body to work.  
  
"Because he would not believe you. Men's minds are so weak, so easy to manipulate, they will not believe you I have seen to that."  
  
"I can show them my wounds. Aragorn will not be so easily blinded to the truth." Legolas said as he watched the man walk across to the mirror on the dresser.  
  
"Look." Urguth said pointing to the mirror. Legolas groaned and struggled to his feet. Stumbling forward he grabbed the dresser for support and looked in the mirror.  
  
His face was pale, paler than normal and its smooth perfection was scarred with a dark bruise across his cheek. His lip was swollen and split. Reaching up with a shaking hand he ran his finger across the cut, it stung. Dried blood ran from his mouth down his chin. Pausing with his hand on his face he saw the red burn mark on his arm, in the perfect shape of a hand.  
  
"That is what you and I can see, but this is what your friends can see." The mirror shimmered and the cuts, bruises and burns disappeared. Legolas gaped in shock. Running his fingers over the burn, he still felt it, it still hurt and he could see it with his own eyes but he could not see it in his reflection.  
  
"What devilry is this?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"You see no one will believe you."  
  
"Even though they cannot see the wounds, Aragorn would trust my word." Legolas turned walking towards the door. As Legolas touched the door he felt a great amount of energy flow through him, propelling him through the air. He struck the dresser hard and the mirror and jug fell, smashing into many pieces.  
  
Urguth walked up to him and knelt by the elf's side.  
  
"If you tell anyone or hint at anything amiss then I will make you suffer. My master enjoys elves and their screams. He will make you beg."  
  
"My suffering means nothing to me if Gondor is at risk." Legolas retorted, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, but it will. For every slip of your silver tongue someone dies."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Don't tell me what I will and won't do. You are in no position to dictate anything to me. I will kill many and if my plans fail, I will make you watch as I kill every one of your friends before I give you to my master."  
  
Legolas shivered involuntary and Urguth smiled.  
  
"Now you better get dressed because the feast starts soon and I am sure your absence would be noticed. We wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Urguth patted Legolas's cheek and left the room.  
  
* 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the comments and reviews they are much appreciated. Sorry for the delay in posting but I am in the middle of revising for the upcoming exams. Hope you like this and please review. I need some happy thoughts to keep me motivated!!!  
  
** Legolas lay still for what seemed like an age. He had not the will or the energy to move. How could events spiral out of control so quickly? He was not used to not being in control. To have someone dedicate to him how he should act! To threaten his friends and others.  
  
A loud banging on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Come Master Elf, the feast is due to begin." Gimli's voice boomed through the woodwork.  
  
"I will join you there, Gimli." He called back, surprised at how calm he sounded.  
  
"Are you well, Legolas?" the dwarf called back, sounding very slightly concerned.  
  
Should he tell him? Should he risk Gimli's life and others?  
  
"I am fine, Gimli. I just have to compose a letter to my father and it is taking longer than expected."  
  
"Just tell him that I have you hooked on dwarf ale and pipeweed. You'll hear his reply from here." Gimli roared with laughter and Legolas could not help smiling.  
  
"Save me some ale then, Master Dwarf." Legolas could hear Gimli's laughter and retreating footsteps.  
  
Legolas sat up, ignoring the aching in his body. Frowning at the mess of the smashed jug and mirror, he set about picking up the pieces, not caring if he cut his hands. After disposing of the pieces he went into his private bathing room. On the shelves he kept some items to do with healing and set about quickly applying a solution to dull the pain of the burn. Then he put on a silver tunic over his white shirt and silver leggings. He tidied his hair and took a deep breath. The feast would be a trial but he was not going to let those dark creatures defeat him or Gondor. They had threatened the wrong elf, he thought angrily.  
  
Leaving his room, he quickly made his way to the banqueting hall. No one looked at him; it was true no one could see his injuries. He body hurt and it was difficult to keep his mind on anything but the pain.  
  
** Tarkus was an old man. He had served many years in the service of Gondor's army but in his opinion he had received nothing in return. When he had been disabled in battle by an arrow wound in the shoulder, he had been given nothing. Only recently had he been able to gain work as a lowly server in the King's court. Still he was looked down upon as if he was below all the other servers despite having been a gallant soldier in defence of them. He was rarely talked to expect to be ordered to do something. Everyday he had to serve the King and his advisors, the very people who had ordered him to war.  
  
In his mind, that was what justified what he was about to do.  
  
When one of the men from the delegation of Thera had approached him, Tarkus had been more than willing to listen and the more the man talked, the more Tarkus agreed. He wanted the stewards rule to return, Gondor needed no King.  
  
He did not have any personal grievances with Elessar, nor really the intended target of his mission, it was the principle and he was King. The man had assured him that this would lead back to the old ways before the War of the Ring.  
  
Checking that no one was in the kitchen, he removed a small vial from his pocket. It was a slow working poison of the mind that would eventually kill its target. Uncorking it he poured the clear liquid into one of the goblets of wine and stirred it. Placing the vial back into his pocket, he again nervously glanced around before picking up the tray of goblets and leaving the kitchen.  
  
Walking through the maze of back passages, he found his way to the private dining area where the King and his guests were eating. Silently he made his way in, balancing his tray on his damaged arm. A good server was meant to be silent and quick, not noticed. Approaching the table, he placed the goblets in front of each person making sure that the one he had added the poison to was placed in front of the elf. The elf turned to regard the man and Tarkus froze, but the lord just smiled and thanked him. At that moment Tarkus considered knocking over the goblet, he could not do this, to someone who had done nothing to him directly but then the man's words came back to him. 'Do it for the good of Gondor. Elves care nothing for us, what is one less elf.?' Tarkus left the goblet and moved away. One less elf. Elves gave him the creeps; it was like they could see into your soul. They were mysterious and cunning in his opinion. Do not trust an elf, they said. The King placed this elf higher than his own people. If he was removed the King would lose the support of the elves and could no longer remain in power.  
  
'Yes' he thought 'I have done it for the good of Gondor'. He left the dining hall.  
  
**  
  
It was very late when the feast ended and all the slightly intoxicated guests made their way to their rooms. Legolas did not require sleep so made his way to the courtyard and watched the stars slowly travel across the night sky. They seemed to flicker brightly as if they knew the elf was watching them. He climbed up into the tallest tree in the gardens and rested in the tangle of branches. Softly he began to sing. As he watched the stars he began to think. His mind was troubled. Questions that had no answers threats that promised much. For once in his long life he did not know what to do. Gondor was in great trouble and only he knew. Should he go to Aragorn and tell them what he knew? If he did he had no doubt that Urguth would follow through on his promise to kill his friends. Would Aragorn believe him? Urguth had suggested that he had already done something to the minds' of Aragorn and the others so that they would not believe him.  
  
The many different thoughts, scenarios and outcomes whirled through his mind in a jumbled manner and soon his head began to ache. Sighing so softly that it merged with the gentle wind he allowed himself to drift into the elven world of dreams.  
  
* Urguth watched the elf with a gleam of lust in his eyes, not for the elf but the thought of destroying its mind and the friendships that it held dear. To see such a supposed strong and mighty thing weakened to a pathetic creature made his blood boil in anticipation His master had shown him what it was capable of when it tortured an elf before Urguth's very eyes. He would never forget the moment the elf broke, it agonising cries and begging for help had made his heart surge in pleasure. To see Lord Legolas brought  
to such a state.he could not express it in words. His mouth curved into a distorted smile and his hands clenched the railing of the balcony so tightly that they turned white.  
  
"It must be something interesting to have held your attention for so long Urguth?" Thalos questioned as he stepped onto the balcony to join his advisor. Urguth turned to regard his 'Master'. The Emperor was wearing his formal robes still and his shrewd eyes looked over Urguth closely. It was no secret that Thalos did not trust him, but he needed Urguth as with Urguth came the allegiance of several warrior parties that were vital in his maintenance of power.  
  
"The view." Urguth said as he swept past Thalos and back into the living area of the delegations rooms. Off it lay four bedrooms belonging to Thalos, himself and two of the most loyal bodyguards. Moving over he poured some wine into a goblet and sat down on one of the reclining chairs. Taking a sip he swirled it through his mouth savouring its rich flavour and closed his eyes dreaming of the power and riches about to befall him.  
  
Thalos remained on the balcony. Urguth was plotting something, he had seen the signs. He looked to the trees where Urguth had been looking and saw a faint glow in one of the them. It was Legolas, one of the king's most trusted his friends. Urguth had a un - natural interest in elves and since arriving here a un - natural interest in Legolas. He had found the elf to be calm almost to the untrained eye cold but Thalos knew better. The elf was watching, observing. Thalos immediately sensed Legolas's distrust of Urguth and ruefully thought that he was a better judge of character than he. It had taken him many months to work out the true intentions of Urguth, although he would probably have discovered it earlier if he had not blinded himself to believe that Urguth had joined with him because of his admiration for Thalos's ideals.  
  
Within the elf's eyes he had seen fire, a determination to protect his friends and allies. A fierce loyalty and pride. Pride was a dangerous thing within the wrong person but in the elf he could tell it aided him. Urguth was playing with fire. An elf is not to be messed with. Turning back and heading into his quarters he saw Urguth sat with a smile of his face and his eyes closed.  
  
"I am going to retire, rest well." He said. Urguth barely acknowledged him and Thalos swept into his room.  
  
* The dawn was crisp but the bright sky and raising sun promised the day was to be warm. The hobbits planned to take full advantage of this and were hurrying around their shared room packing items that they needed for the picnic.  
  
Legolas had promised them days ago to take them to a small pool he had discovered on his travels. Today was the day, well Legolas did not know this fact yet but he was about to find out.  
  
"Right find Legolas and then to the Kitchens." Merry announced ticking off the things to do on his fingers.  
  
"Do you think they will have mushrooms?" Pippin asked as the four walked down the passage towards Legolas's room.  
  
"Yes Pippin they are the kitchens of the king, strider would have made sure there were mushrooms, isn't that right mister Frodo?" Sam replied.  
  
"Yes Sam I am sure they have." Frodo replied as they arrived at Legolas's door. He knocked on it and waited for a reply.  
  
"Come in," a voice called and the quartet entered. Legolas smiled at them.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he inquired although he had guessed the reason for their visit already.  
  
"We want you to raid the Kitchens!" Pippin announced brightly. Legolas laughed.  
  
"There is no need to raid the kitchens Pippin they will supply you with what you need."  
  
"We think it would be better if you asked them." Merry continued. A thoughtful expression crossed Legolas's face.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"Us? Whatever do you mean?" Pippin demanded with an affronted expression. Legolas again laughed.  
  
"I don't suppose that the two terrors that raided the kitchen yesterday morning and had the cook in an state happened to be you two did it?" he questioned.  
  
"Well raided is such a harsh way of putting it, more of borrowing." Merry explained.  
  
"With no intent to give it back I assume." Legolas said smiling. "I will go and get some food and you can go to the stables and find your ponies. How does that sound?"  
  
"Good, Good." Merry said rubbing his hands together. Legolas left his room but was followed down the corridor with suggestions of what food to acquire.  
  
Legolas wound through the passages to the kitchen and selected a good variety of food and mushrooms for the picnic. He was not needed at the negotiations and Gimli had work to do so he had suggested to the hobbits the idea of going for the picnic. The more and more he thought about it he was glad he decided to do it. He needed time to think without the constant annoyance of the noise and bustle of Gondor. His head still ached, a dull thumping and instead of fading it was increasing in intensity. He would ask of Aragorn a solution to ease it. The King and Queen would be at breakfast now and he made his way to Aragorn's rooms.  
  
Two guards stood outside, many more lined the corridor. He requested an audience with the king and was promptly admitted.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Aragorn asked as he and Arwen rose from their positions at the table.  
  
"I am accompanying the hobbits on a picnic." Legolas paused, if he said he needed it Aragorn would pester him with many questions, so he wouldn't. "I was wondering if you had any herbs for head pains?"  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow, he didn't see the connection between the two parts of the statement. Seeing confusion on Aragorn's face he smiled.  
  
"It has been my experience that while on picnic's with hobbits they tend to spend too long in the sun and spend the trip home complaining of headaches."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "I will get some for you but you could have gone to the houses of healing." The man disappeared into his and Arwen's chambers.  
  
"Will you be attending the feast tonight?" Arwen asked. Legolas nodded his head slightly, unsure of why the question had been asked. He had been invited, he didn't understand why Arwen would doubt his attendance.  
  
"You do not seem comfortable in the Therans company." Arwen elaborated. Legolas kept his face calm but inside his mind whirled. He must watch himself more carefully in the future, he would not see Arwen or anyone harmed for his lack in composure.  
  
"Nay my mind is on other matters. My father is requesting, in his usual tactful manner, for my presence at home."  
  
Arwen smiled softly at him. She reached forward and gently clasped his arms.  
  
"Remember we are here for you my friend."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Aragorn walked back in with a few herbs and a small bottle of blue liquid.  
  
"These should suffice. Be careful my friend even an elf cannot withstand four scheming hobbits." Legolas smiled.  
  
"A mere mortal may have such problems but an elf will not."  
  
"Pride comes before a fall, oh wise one." Aragorn retorted.  
  
"You would know."  
  
Aragorn growled lightly and aimed a swipe at the blonde elf's head. Legolas laughed and danced out of the way. He headed for the door.  
  
"Take Care" Aragorn called as the door closed.  
  
* 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reviews. The next chapter might be a while in coming as the next month is full of revision and exams, please stick with me and please please review. I need something to cheer me up and remind me that exams are not the only things that exist in the world!!!!!! Anyways Enjoy!  
  
** Legolas whispered softly to the hobbits ponies and then let them wonder off to graze. He turned to see the hobbits laying out some blankets and digging into the food with relish. Smiling he walked towards them and sat down.  
  
"Apple?" Sam offered. Legolas took the green fruit and bit into it.  
  
"Can we come and visit Ithilien Legolas?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Whenever you wish Frodo." Legolas responded. He would love the hobbits to visit his new home; he had worked hard with Faramir to restore the woods to their former glory.  
  
"Race you Merry" Pippin suddenly cried and charged towards the pool. The two hobbits ran towards the water.  
  
"You should not be swimming so soon after eating." Legolas said concerned and he rose to go after the hobbits.  
  
"Leave them." Sam said. "They always do it."  
  
Legolas sat back down but kept a close eye on the two.  
  
"Gimli says that you have done a fine job." Frodo said bringing the conversation back to the subject of Ithilien.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes but he said if we told anyone he would." Sam trailed off with a sheepish look on his face. "oh."  
  
"No words will pass my lips that implicate you Samwise." Legolas assured. Sam smiled in thanks.  
  
"Why did you set up a colony in Ithilien?" Sam asked interested as to why the elves and Legolas would leave their homes that they spoke so fondly of.  
  
"It was a difficult decision Sam but it was one that had to be made. The time of the elves is over. Many have gone to the West. There are so few of us remaining that to live in many realms over Middle - Earth is no longer practical. Evil is still out there and we cannot halt them alone. There are many who wish to see us destroyed. Others wish us as prizes, there are bounties out on all elves and as our kind grow rarer they only increase. As much as it pains me to admit it we need the protection of Gondor and the other realms of men. We remain here, I remain here because my love for Middle - Earth is so very strong and I do not wish to leave now. My friends mean so much to me that I cannot bear to leave at the moment, but the sea - longing cannot be ignored forever." Legolas said almost wistfully.  
  
"What of your father?" Frodo asked. Legolas took a deep sigh.  
  
"He remains in Mirkwood preparing to leave. He was not amused when I informed him of my decision to remain." Legolas shrugged. "We have never seen eye to eye, he does not see my fascination with mortals and that I have befriended them. I am a young elf in the eyes of my people and considered to be quite different from the norm. He despairs of me." Legolas smiled "and I despair of him. The feeling is mutual."  
  
Before the conversation could continue a cry of alarm and terror came from the direction of the pool. Legolas was on his feet before the eldest two hobbits could register the sound. He ran towards the pool, his eyes taking in the situation quickly. Merry was waving frantically in panic, calling Pippin's name. Pippin was nowhere to be seen. Without hesitation he dove into the water and used his powerful arms to pass into the depths. He searched frantically for the small hobbit amongst the rocks and the reeds of the pool but to no avail. Surfacing and taking a deep breath he dove under again. Just as he was about to surface again he caught sight of the hobbit at the very bottom. Pushing himself he desperately grabbed the little form and kicked for the surface. Taking a huge gulp of air that his tortured lungs so desperately needed he pulled Pippin towards the side. Frodo and Sam had already helped the frantic Merry from the pool and proceeded to do the same with Pippin. Legolas' lead heavy limbs made his progress out of the pool less than graceful.  
  
"He's not breathing!" Sam exclaimed anxiously. Legolas moved to the youngest hobbits side. His trembling fingers felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"His heart beat is still strong." He said. He tilted the hobbits head back and gently pinched Pippin's nose. He breathed a long steady breath into the hobbit's mouth and watched as his chest rose and fell. Legolas waited for a few seconds to see if Pippin took a breath on his own but he did not. He repeated the action and watched again. Pippin suddenly gasped and choked, Legolas quickly turned him on his side as he threw up water and took harsh gasping breaths. Sitting backwards and taking deep breaths Legolas quickly recovered as the anxious hobbits huddled around the wheezing Pippin.  
  
"Thank you." Merry said with heart felt gratitude and Legolas gave him a tired smile. Rising to his feet he made his way back to their packs and retrieved a blanket. He wrapped it around Pippin's shoulders and picked the small form up.  
  
"I think we should go back and get some warm broth into Pippin." The other hobbits agreed and quickly packed up their stuff.  
  
"Mushroom?" Pippin whispered hoarsely. Legolas laughed.  
  
"Yes Peregrin mushroom."  
  
* Aragorn felt a headache approaching as one of his advisors 'droned' on for what seemed like an age on some economic proposal that had completely drifted out of his mind. He saw that Faramir was having similar difficulties and sincerely hoped that this was not of vital importance. The sun was shinning brightly outside and the birds were singing but sadly for him he could not enjoy the day as straight after this he had an afternoon of negotiations. He would need to be alert for them but as things were going he would be asleep by then.  
  
"My lord" a servant whispered in his ear and Aragorn silently berated himself for not paying attention and noticing his arrival  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Haleh thought you should be informed that there was an accident concerning one of the hobbits." The servant's words caught his attention immediately.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do not know the full details of the incident except that they are in the Houses of Healing."  
  
Aragorn rose to his feet. "I am sorry Tirayn but a matter has arisen that needs my immediate attention please continue and I will receive a report from Faramir later." The look Faramir sent him would have stopped orcs in their tracks.  
  
The Houses of Healing were almost empty except for the group of three hobbits, a wet elf and a concerned dwarf.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"Pippin almost drowned but Master Legolas saved him." Sam said. The door to one of the rooms opened and Haleh a skilled healer stepped out. She was met with a barrage of questions.  
  
"He is fine, nothing that hot food and a good nights sleep won't cure." The three hobbits hurried into the room.  
  
"I told you to be careful." Aragorn said jokingly. Legolas just shook his head. Gimli laughed loudly and then entered the room to check on the hobbit for himself.  
  
"Are you well?" Aragorn enquired.  
  
"Aye just a bit wet." Legolas said as the two entered the room. Pippin was barely visible under several blankets. Gimli and the three hobbits surrounded him.  
  
Legolas watched with deep relief at their happy faces and once assured of their complete safety he left the room. The pain in his head had increased sharply in the past few minutes and he did not wish his friends to see. Stumbling into another empty room he started to shake. Falling to his knees and then to the ground he began to shake uncontrollably in a fit.  
  
*I told you not to let any of your friends know. Treat this as a warning for the she elf's observations, I will not be as lenient next time little elf* a voice echoed in his head.  
  
Slowly the fit and agonising pain abated and Legolas lay still. Tiredly he rose to his feet and took a few deep breaths before leaving the room and heading to his own.  
  
* Aragorn finished writing the final points and he signed his name. The quill making a scratching sound as it passed across the parchment. It was getting late and the candles had been lit. Emperor Thalos and his advisor sat opposite him and Faramir.  
  
"This is only a draft." Aragorn again stated as he slid the document over to the man opposite. Thalos's weathered face broke into a smile.  
  
"I would expect nothing less, much more needs to be discussed before a final version of this treaty could even be contemplated." He said.  
  
"Indeed." Urguth commented. "Will this treaty include Ithilien?" he asked.  
  
Faramir answered for Aragorn. "This treaty concerns Gondor primarily but Ithilien will be interested in the terms."  
  
"And the colony of Legolas?" Urguth enquired. Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the casual use of Legolas's name.  
  
"Lord Legolas is not involved in the negotiations although he will be aware of the conditions."  
  
"Why is he not involved?" Urguth continued.  
  
"It is an elven colony, not one of men. Its foreign matters are not our concern." Aragorn stated noting in his mind to monitor Urguth's movements and intentions. 'He seems too concerned with matters concerning elves and not on the present negotiations' Aragorn mused. Thalos also regarded Urguth's line of questioning as inappropriate but he kept silent.  
  
"I think that concludes our present business." Thalos said as he rose to his feet. Aragorn and Faramir rose as well. "Thank you. I will see you at the feast this evening King Elessar." Aragorn nodded and Thalos left. Faramir looked to Aragorn.  
  
"Eowyn wished me to do some things I will see you at the feast." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I trust that the economic meeting went well." Aragorn questioned as the man left. Faramir glared at him. "I want a full report in the morning." Faramir didn't even look back and Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"Lord Elessar may I have a word?" Urugth questioned. Aragorn started in surprise not realising the man had not left with the Emperor.  
  
*-* 


	5. Authors Note Sorry not new chapter

Quick note to say that for the next few weeks it may really be hard for me to update. I am really sorry but my exams are taking up so much time. God it's only the first year!!! They finish on the 7th of June and then I will start writing again. Please please stick with me and continue to review. There may be one chapter between now and then. Thanks again for all your kind words!! Take Care 


	6. Chapter 5

Authors notes: - Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am truly sorry for the delay but exams are taking up a lot of my time. This is the chapter I promised in the authors note. There may be a delay in the next one. Please review and give a stressed person a bit of sunshine. Enjoy!  
  
** Suspicious thoughts flooded through Aragorn's mind as Urguth smiled a truly predatory smile.  
  
"What can I do for you Urguth?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The man continued to walk towards him and Aragorn held his ground, determined not to show any signs of intimidation.  
  
"I was wondering how you have managed to retain the interest of Legolas?"  
  
"What?" Aragorn questioned, confused at what was being asked.  
  
Urguth's expression changed into one that Aragorn could not identify.  
  
"He is an elf, a creature of light. Why do you think that he remains here?"  
  
"He is a friend, what business is this of yours?"  
  
"Really? I think he finds you amusing, something to speed the passing of his immortal years."  
  
Aragorn frowned. His dislike of the man had increased immensely in the past few seconds.  
  
"You are out of line Urguth. Cease this unless you have an important point to make, which I severely doubt." Aragorn snapped impatiently.  
  
"Of course." Urguth answered simply.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt a presence behind him and realised that Urguth had been trying and succeeding in keeping his attention. A blow to his head forced him to his knees. Urguth smiled and leant forward.  
  
"I will take him from you and you will watch him suffer as your city crumbles."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but another blow sent him crashing into darkness.  
  
* The pain was slowly increasing, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything other than the pain. He was sat on the balcony of his room, his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing. A deep breath in and then out. In and out. But still it lingered. Legolas slowly opened his eyes as he heard Gimli's footsteps approaching. The door to his own room banged open and the dwarf marched in, talking loudly.  
  
"Come Master elf. I have to show you the gates that have been completed. You will marvel at the wonders of the dwarfs." Gimli stopped and looked at Legolas expectantly. Legolas rose to his feet and smiled.  
  
"You mean they were still standing when you left. Wonders never cease." He replied and hurried out of the room to avoid the angry retort.  
  
It was getting dark and Legolas wondered what Gimli expected him to see. Gimli in his excitement had not commented on his remark apart from a mumbled curse or two about Legolas's parentage.  
  
"There. Tell me that was not worth it." Gimli announced pointing at a set of gates. Legolas looked up expecting to see a pair of ordinary wooden gates and plastered a look of interest on his features. The polite interest quickly turned into awe, which slowly spread across his face as he looked upon them. Scripts of both elvish and dwarf runes were carved and illuminated in a silver glow across the gates.  
  
Both scripts read: Welcome to all races of Middle Earth. May all who enter find peace and protection.  
  
"Its beautiful Gimli." He whispered. Gimli puffed out his chest in pride.  
  
"I knew you would like it." Gimli announced.  
  
"Another person who claims to know the mind of an elf." Legolas said as they turned away to head back to the citadel for the evening feast.  
  
"Not much to know Master Elf. Elves are flighty creatures, I imagine nothing much goes on between those pointed ears of yours."  
  
"As if you can talk, it is hard to imagine any activity going on within your head, let alone an actual thought!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"I have you know dwarfs are great thinkers."  
  
"Another myth created by dwarfs to justify their presence in Middle - Earth"  
  
"And yours is justified?"  
  
"Yes, we are creatures of the light. We are part of the Valor."  
  
"You love trees. I am sure that the trees would not fall down if you were no longer there."  
  
"They would be saddened."  
  
"That it didn't happen earlier."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to retort when he was bumped into by a shadowed figure. Whirling around he looked after the figure expecting an apology. His arm burned and he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt to see the skin redden. The cloaked figure turned and the red face of some one similar to Urguth appeared. With a hiss the creature faded into the darkness. With a start he realised that there was now more than one.  
  
"Legolas?" Gimli questioned. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Did you see him?" Legolas asked turning back to Gimli.  
  
"Who?" the dwarf asked and regarded the elf strangely.  
  
"The man who bumped into us."  
  
"No one knocked into us. Legolas are you well?" Gimli asked placing a hand on Legolas's arm. The elf hissed and pulled back as Gimli came into contact with the burn.  
  
"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I will see you at the feast." Legolas said and walked away quickly. Gimli frowned deeply. Something was upsetting his friend. He could tell that whatever it was bothering the elf had been affecting him for a few days. He was going to find out what it was and do all in his power to stop it.  
  
"Gimli." A voice called. The dwarf turned and the last thing he saw was an object aimed at his head.  
  
* A loud and insistent banging on the door made his body jump and he narrowly avoided the table as his head fell off the support of his hand. Aragorn slowly blinked his eyes as he became aware of his surroundings. 'I must have drifted off' he mused as he realised that he was alone in the meeting room of his advisors.  
  
It was then that his brain registered that the knocking had not ceased. Raising his tired body he went to the door. Surprised at the fact that it was locked he quickly opened it. A very concerned Faramir appeared.  
  
"Why did you not answer earlier my lord?" the concerned man asked.  
  
"I must have drifted off. I forgot how tiring negotiations could be." Aragorn said with a wry sigh. Faramir nodded but still looked a little concerned.  
  
"The feast is due to start shortly."  
  
"Yes well Arwen must be waiting for me. Let us leave this place."  
  
"What did Urguth wish to speak with you about?" Faramir asked  
  
"Nothing of importance, he just wanted to discuss a few minor details concerning the treaty."  
  
"I do not like him." Faramir stated bluntly and Aragorn smiled. He admired the way his advisor told him exactly what he thought.  
  
"What about him exactly offends you?"  
  
"His lack of proper respect towards persons of a higher rank and Legolas in particular."  
  
"He is a warrior not a diplomat."  
  
"I suppose but it is not only that. I don't know how to describe it." Faramir sighed.  
  
"Let it not weigh on your mind Faramir. I see nothing untoward about him. Anyway what is this I hear about Eowyn and a certain horse?"  
  
Faramir groaned and Aragorn laughed.  
  
* Legolas locked his door and rushed quickly across to the small desk that resided in front of the balcony. He pulled open the first drawer and took out a piece of scrap parchment. Picking up his quill he dipped it in ink and quickly scrawled a message.  
  
Mithrandir Darak's within Gondor. Need assistance. Speak only unto me. Legolas  
  
He sealed the letter and walked onto the balcony. He whistled a bird call and an eagle appeared.  
  
"Take this with all speed to Mithrandir." He requested. The eagle clasped the parchment and with a cry soared into the darkness. Legolas quickly retreated to his room closing the doors. In his haste he missed the shadow that was watching him retreat. Legolas set hastily to readying himself for the upcoming feast unaware that the situation was rapidly disintegrating out of his ability to control.  
  
** 


	7. Chapter 6

Authors notes: - I am so sorry for the delay in this posting. Exams have taken up most of my time but now thankfully they are over, plus it wouldn't let me upload this. I hope you enjoy this and please review. Thank you for all the comments so far, so please please review  
  
**  
  
Urguth kicked his skittish horse hard as it danced across the path refusing to go forward.  
  
"Move you dumb beast." The man snarled. The horse haltingly obeyed but a few paces later it dug its hooves in and stopped. Urguth muttered a few curses and climbed off.  
  
As soon as he was off the horse reared and took off back down the path.  
  
Urguth looked around the clearing he had stopped in. He knew his master was here, he had been summoned. It was late, well very early, a few hours before dawn. The feast had ended about two hours ago and he had waited for a time before leaving. A smile crossed his face as he remembered watching the elf during the meal. To his trained eye, knowing what to look for, he could tell that the drug was beginning to have an affect on Legolas. His eyes had a slightly glazed look, his skin was paler than the norm and his hands had a slight shake. Normally his friends would have noticed but the dwarf and the King had been so easy to manipulate. Legolas would die before they even realised something was wrong.  
  
"Your obsession with the elf is beginning to affect your judgement. If it continues to do so I will have to re-evaluate your use and worthiness."  
  
Urguth's smile faded to be replaced with an expression of terror. He fell to his knees.  
  
"I am sorry Master." He cried.  
  
A cloaked figure moved forward.  
  
"You are embarrassing yourself Urguth. Do not beg. I require your services still and in return when the elf dies I will bring him back as a gift for you."  
  
"A gift?" Urguth questioned slightly confused.  
  
"Yes. I know you like to torture pure creatures, creatures of the light. An immortal can survive horrendous amounts of pain."  
  
Urguth shivered in anticipation. "Thank you Master."  
  
"Hmm. I hope that all is going as planned?"  
  
Urguth nodded.  
  
"The elf is weakening. The minds of the King and dwarf have been easy to manipulate. Everything is going according to plan Master. You will not be disappointed."  
  
The cloaked figure moved closer to the knelt man.  
  
"You are not telling me something."  
  
"I would not lie to you." Urguth said but his voice began to waver.  
  
Urguth gasped as he felt a presence in his mind.  
  
"The elf has tried to contact Mithrandir. You did not feel that this was important enough to inform me?"  
  
"It is taken care of." Urguth assured him hurriedly.  
  
"I do not like information being withheld from me."  
  
Urguth screamed as the pain in his head intensified until it was agonising. As quickly as it came it was gone, leaving Urguth panting on the ground.  
  
"Remember that. Take care of the elf but do it in a way that he or his people cannot interfere with Gondor again."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"That will be all." The cloaked figure disappeared back into the shadows. "Do not fail me," Its voice hissed merging with the wind.  
  
Urguth quickly regained his feet. Cursing the world in general he began walking back to Gondor, his mood brightening at each step as he thought of plans for the elf.  
  
** Legolas sat in the stall of his horse. Aure was munching on some hay watching the curled up elf with gentle brown eyes. He knew that something was wrong with his master and that Legolas required some peace and quiet, so Aure continued to eat, carefully keeping an eye on his master.  
  
Legolas's hands shook gently as he plaited a few strands of straw together. He had come to the stables because he could not sleep, sleeping was becoming harder to do, as his mind could not focus on anything, it was just a jumble of random thoughts. Plaiting the straw made him focus on a task and his headache began to recede. He could not sit in the stall forever but at the moment it helped him relax. The letter had hopefully reached Gandalf and that help was coming. He could not do it alone.  
  
There was something wrong with him. Ever since the attack in his room his health had deteriorated. A poison maybe or the Darak still had an influence on him. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his symptoms hidden from his friends, although to be honest they were not acting themselves recently. Gimli had hardly spoken to him during the feast and Aragorn was too concerned with the treaty. Eomer had noticed something so Legolas had quickly distanced himself from the man. He did not wish anything to happen to his friend. He spent many hours deep in the library of Gondor searching for anything to aid him. The Darak were here for a reason and he needed to find out what that was. If he knew the reason then maybe he could formulate a plan to prevent it.  
  
Aure snorted softly and Legolas froze. He heard someone approaching the stall.  
  
"Legolas?" a soft voice enquired. Eomer's head appeared in the entrance of the stall.  
  
"Eomer." Legolas said not knowing what else to say. It must appear strange for the elf to be sat in a stall in the early hours of the morning. Eomer stepped into the stall and sat down silently. He began to plait straw. After a few minutes of silence the man spoke.  
  
"Tell me." He said simply. Legolas froze. *He knows or at least suspects. What should I do? Deny everything?* His mind frantically tried to think.  
  
Warm hands covering his own made him jump. Again he berated himself for not hearing Eomer moving towards him.  
  
"You are ill." The man gently lifted up one of Legolas's pale hands by the wrist and pointedly looked at the shaking he observed. Legolas snatched his hand back.  
  
"It is nothing." He replied.  
  
"Nay. Tell me the truth. You are ill but that is not all that is going on. Tell me." Eomer said firmly trying to make eye contact with the elf.  
  
"No" Legolas moved to stand up but the sudden movement caused a wave of nausea to flow over him and he staggered. Eomer quickly steadied him. Legolas began to panic. He could not appear weak, he could not let his symptoms show but it was too late. Eomer knew. He could deny it no longer, if he did than Eomer would ask questions of others putting others in danger. He had to tell Eomer.  
  
Sitting down heavily.  
  
"If I tell you then I put you in grave danger."  
  
Eomer did not look surprised. "I thought as much. You have been threatened?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Legolas we can face this together. Defeat it."  
  
"NO" Legolas snapped angrily. "You do not understand the danger we are all in. It is not something I can easily defeat or you."  
  
"A problem shared is a problem halved my friend. Trust me like I trust you."  
  
"They will kill you and the others. I am already dying. Therefore what I do can have little affect on me but they have threatened my friends. I do not wish to endanger them."  
  
"You are dying?" Eomer said shocked. Legolas nodded and sighed heavily.  
  
"How? Why?" Eomer was at a loss. This was not what he had expected, granted he thought the elf was ill, but dying, the thought had not crossed his mind. Things were much more serious than he first realised.  
  
"I do not know what it is, only that I am too much of a liability to keep around as I can see them."  
  
"Who?" Eomer asked. Legolas again lowered his head and shook it.  
  
"Do not protect me Legolas. I may not be an elf but I can defend myself. Besides the very fact that I knew something was wrong is going to make me a target. I would rather face it knowing exactly what it is than be ignorant but still in danger."  
  
Legolas pondered this and then nodded.  
  
"There are Darak within Gondor. Ancient creatures of great evil that were thought to have been destroyed many years ago. They are in league with the delegation from Thera."  
  
Eomer rocked back on his heels as he tried to take all the information in.  
  
"The treaty?" he asked. Legolas shrugged. "I think the Emperor is aware of something but not everything. I think he is a pawn in Urguth's game."  
  
"Urguth? The advisor? He works for the Darak?"  
  
"He is not a man. I can see him for what he truly is."  
  
"When we first them at the introductions you saw his true form then didn't you?" Eomer questioned.  
  
"Yes. He knew I saw him and came to my room that night. That is when the Darak first appeared to me and the threats were made."  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Eomer questioned hoping that his friend had not suffered.  
  
"Yes" Legolas answered but refused to elaborate. Eomer changed the subject.  
  
"What is there purpose here?" the man questioned.  
  
"I know not, I am trying to discover this but the threats that have been made to you and Aragorn and Gimli and the others have prevented me from doing so."  
  
"I shall endeavour to do the same."  
  
Legolas leaned forward and grabbed the forearms of Eomer.  
  
"Do not endanger yourself. Darak can manipulate your mind and it is not pleasant." Legolas's pale face twisted as he remembered the experience.  
  
"I will be discreet. Legolas I will find something to help you, you will not die."  
  
"You cannot make that kind of promise but thank you." Both the elf and man rose to their feet. Suddenly Aure threw up his head and whinnied softly. Someone was approaching but not who they wanted to see.  
  
"Go" Legolas demanded. "If anyone sees you with me then you will be in trouble. Do not mention anything to Aragorn or anyone. We cannot trust them, the Darak are everywhere. They may have got to them already."  
  
"Fine, I will go. Be careful my friend" Eomer hurried away and Legolas turned to face the darkness that has descended on the stables and the purpose behind it.  
  
** 


	8. Chapter 7

Authors notes: - Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review and make me happy!! (  
  
**  
  
Urguth knew the elf was in the stables. It was not the first time the elf had sought sanctuary in there when sleep had eluded him. Looking in Legolas's horse's stall he saw the elf soothing the agitated animal. The horse threw back its golden head and rolled its eyes as it caught sight of the intruder.  
  
"Spirited fellow I see." Urguth said.  
  
"Can I help you?" Legolas enquired almost snarling the question.  
  
"Just a small matter I wish to discuss with you concerning a letter." Urguth watched with satisfaction as Legolas froze.  
  
"Letter?" Legolas replied  
  
"Yes it seems that a letter was sent by you to that annoying wizard Gandalf. As you may have guessed it did not reach its destination. Now what should I do?"  
  
Legolas turned to face him and Urguth could see the elf accept the inevitable punishment that was to be dealt out, but there was still a fire in his eyes that promised revenge. Urguth would enjoy seeing that die. The man lifted his hand and flung the elf across the stables. Legolas's horse screamed in fury at the treatment of his master and reared up intent to hit the man with his flailing hooves. Urguth moved quickly to avoid the horse and threw up his hand. The horse fell to the ground and lay stunned. The man turned his attention back to Legolas who had rose to his feet.  
  
"Back for more, why don't you just give up like your horse?"  
  
Legolas's eyes flashed in anger and he advanced on Urguth. He would not win but he could cause some damage.  
  
"Going to fight me little elf. I hope you don't expect to win?"  
  
Legolas snarled, "I may not win but I will be a fantastic runner up."  
  
Urguth smiled as the elf moved to strike him. He leapt forward and the battle began.  
  
** Eomer hurried towards the back exit of the stables but at the last moment he veered off and hid in an empty stall. He could not abandon his friend. He watched as Urguth knocked Aure to the ground where the golden horse remained, still. He listened to the taunts dealt out by Urguth and he saw in satisfaction the elf stand proud and attack the man. At that moment Eomer's admiration of the elf increased ten fold. Legolas was a great warrior. Others might have backed down in the face of such overwhelming odds but not the lord of Ithilien. He was an elf, a creature that shone with an ancient power that no man could ever hope to gain.  
  
The duel was hard fought. At first Legolas matched and at times exceeded Urguth. Eomer soon realised that Urguth was just playing with the elf. Urguth began to crackle with energy and with an inhuman roar Urguth changed. Instead of a man there stood a huge red creature. It glowed with an inner fire. Legolas rose unsteadily to his feet watching the creature. He backed away towards a stack of stable cleaning equipment. Selecting two pitchforks he grasped them and stood tall.  
  
"Now you shall face my wrath." The creature hissed.  
  
Legolas raised his weapons and smiled a bloody smile. "Really? You may be a dark creature but you can still be defeated. If I do not succeed others will."  
  
The creature charged.  
  
* Gimli groaned as the suns rays pierced through his closed eyelids.  
  
"How much did I drink last night?" he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. Opening them slowly he let them adjust to the light. With a grunt he sat up and surveyed the state of himself and his room.  
  
"What did I do last night?" he moaned. The last thing he remembered was walking back with Legolas from the gates to the feast. With another groan he got to his feet. He was still dressed in wine stained clothes.  
  
"I bet that damned pointed eared cretin had something to do with this." He muttered darkly as he stumbled about trying to find some clean clothes and water to wash in. It took him longer than usual to make himself presentable and then he went in search of who he believed to be the perpetrator of his present condition, Legolas.  
  
The dwarf marched down the hallway towards Legolas's quarters muttering. He did not see Urguth and walked straight into the man, both fell to the ground.  
  
"Somewhere important to be Master Dwarf?" Urguth asked as he regained his feet.  
  
"A matter to discuss with a certain elf that is none of your concern." Gimli snapped, his dark mood not lifting as the discussion progressed.  
  
"I wondered when this altercation would take place." Urguth smiled.  
  
"Pardon me?" Gimli questioned.  
  
"You were very drunk last night. Legolas kept filling your drink despite your protests and Aragorn's. He declared it was payback for some incident involving dwarf ale."  
  
Gimli smiled as he remembered the incident. The elf had been very drunk.  
  
"Ahh yes well I shall now go and thank him for that experience and begin planning my revenge."  
  
"He is not in his room. I just went to see him and he was not there."  
  
"Hiding is he? Revenge is best served cold Urguth. Shall we join those at breakfast?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
* Eomer watched with a frown as Gimli and Urguth walked towards the dining hall. Just yesterday Gimli had been speaking his concerns to Eomer about Urguth's unnatural interest towards Legolas. Today it seemed as if nothing had happened and they were friends. It seems that Gimli had been manipulated and that he could no longer be trusted. He needed to see Legolas. He had not seen the elf since the stables last night. The Darak had appeared and he had to leave to avoid being discovered and having Legolas's suffering be in vain.  
  
The young King hurried towards Legolas's quarters where Urguth had been coming from when he met Gimli. He did not knock and quickly entered, as he did not want to be seen in the passage outside. Legolas was in his bed, on his side with the sheets pulled up to his neck. One pale hand lay next to his face and Eomer was struck at how young the elf looked. He had heard Aragorn say once that Legolas according to the elves was only a few years older than a child and at that moment Eomer believed it.  
  
"Legolas." The man whispered as he moved towards the bed. He received no response.  
  
"Legolas." He reached out to awaken the elf when Legolas grabbed his arm and held his knife to Eomer's throat. The knife was shaking violently and Eomer could see that it was taking Legolas a great effort to hold it.  
  
"Legolas it is me, Eomer." The knife dropped to the floor.  
  
"Eomer." Legolas whispered and he struggled to sit up. Eomer placed a gentle hand on the elf's shoulder and pushed him back down.  
  
"Rest, Legolas." He said. " Are you hurt? Sorry stupid question how badly hurt are you?"  
  
"You should go you cannot help me." Legolas said as he again struggled to sit up. Eomer could see he was wounded and in pain but could see no visible wounds.  
  
"I can treat your wounds. Let me help you."  
  
"No. I have no wounds for you to treat, can you see any?" Legolas snapped tiredly.  
  
"No. I don't understand."  
  
Legolas sighed and rose awkwardly to his feet.  
  
"Urguth placed a spell of some sort on me so that none of my wounds are visible to anyone but me and him. It is a visage Eomer. Over the past few days I have had several wounds and burns and no one has noticed. At this moment I have several wounds but you can see none of them. Therefore you see that you cannot help me." Legolas dismissed him.  
  
"You cannot dismiss me so easily Legolas. I heard about the letter that you tried to send to Gandalf. I too have sent one."  
  
Legolas whirled to face him. "You did what? Do you know what will happen if it is discovered? I should not have told you." Legolas berated himself.  
  
Eomer grew angry and marched straight up to the elf, deliberately keeping his voice low to avoid anyone overhearing them.  
  
"It was your duty to tell me. So we could defend Gondor. You have admitted it yourself that we cannot defeat them alone. We need help and Gandalf would be able to provide it. Do not lecture me on what I should or shouldn't have done. I may not be an elf with immortal wisdom but I am a King and I can make my own decisions."  
  
Legolas ducked his head allowing his blonde hair to cover his face. His shoulders slumped.  
  
"I am sorry Eomer. Its just I do not want anyone to be hurt due to me. Pippin nearly died because Arwen suspected something. If they knew that I had told you." Legolas trailed off and sat heavily on the end of his bed. Eomer sat next to him.  
  
"Pippin did not die, he wasn't harmed, just a scare. I can take care of myself and if I fail then you would be the last person I would blame."  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Eomer rose and went into Legolas's bathing chamber. He reappeared with a few items to do with healing and treatment. He handed them to Legolas who took them and began applying them. It looked strange that he was applying solutions to bare and healthy looking skin. Urguth would have a lot to answer for Eomer thought darkly.  
  
"Will you be attending the feast tonight?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Aye it would look suspicious if I did not."  
  
After a few more minutes of silence Legolas spoke.  
  
"You should go. I am sure you would be missed from negotiations and various other functions." Eomer nodded.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I shall go and see Aure and then maybe go for a ride. I need to clear my head."  
  
Eomer reached the door. "Be careful my friend." The man said.  
  
"You too Mellon." Legolas offered the man a small smile as the door closed leaving Legolas alone again with his pain.  
  
* The Darak stood by the window watching the elf that had captured Urguth's attention ride out of the city.  
  
"It is all in place?" he questioned the man who was mixing various liquids together to form a lethal and agonising toxin.  
  
"Yes. It will work fine. The plan is in place."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I will not fail you."  
  
"I know. Remember the price if you do."  
  
* Gandalf whistled cheerfully as he rode his horse through the bright and very much alive forest. It was a beautiful day and he was planning to make a visit to Gondor to escort the hobbits back to the Shire but first he was off to see an old friend.  
  
A call of an eagle echoed through the forest and Gandalf looked up to see an eagle flying towards him.  
  
"Hail Master Eagle. What can I do for you?" he called as the bird came to rest on a branch near Gandalf's head.  
  
"Greetings. I bear an urgent message from King Eomer of Rohan. He wishes you to proceed at haste to Gondor. Darkness has invaded the city in the form of a delegation from Thera and creatures called Darak. He urges you to come as quickly as possible. He also says that Lord Legolas is in grave danger and has been targeted and injured by the Darak. The King says that no one but Legolas should be trusted."  
  
Gandalf's forehead wrinkled in a frown and for anyone who knew him well it was a sign of great concern on his part.  
  
"This is a grave matter indeed. Do you feel that you could get a message back to either Eomer or Legolas safely?" Gandalf asked the eagle.  
  
"I will try."  
  
"Tell them that I am coming and for them to watch the sky."  
  
"As you wish. Do you need me any longer?"  
  
"No thank you my friend. I shall proceed with great haste to my destination. Take care."  
  
The eagle soared into the sky and with one shrill cry it was gone.  
  
"Quickly my friend I fear that time is not on our side." Shadowfax reared slightly and sped across the ground faster than the wind.  
  
** 


	9. Chapter 8

Authors notes: - Thanks for all the reviews. Please review or email me your thoughts on this chapter!!!  
  
*  
  
The feast had started promptly as it had every night since the arrival of the Theran delegation. Urguth had made sure that he was sat next to Legolas, who now bore the expression that he would rather be anywhere but sat next to the man. Eomer was sat on the elf's other side and in turn was sat next to Aragorn. Thalos was on the other side. The atmosphere was light and cheerful and conversation was flowing freely, except for the lone figure of Legolas. Urguth gleefully set his plan in motion. The drinks were served and the server nodded almost invisibly at Urguth when he passed. The poison in the drink would begin to have an immediate effect. It would make the normally calm and rational elf become essentially mentally unstable. Urguth leaned across and turned to speak to the lord of Ithilien.  
  
"I heard that you have been making additions to Ithilien's defences my lord. Do you sense that you are about to be attacked?" The man asked. Legolas turned to face him with a frown on his face. His mind tried to make sense of the seemingly random questions that always seemed to spout from the creature's mouth. He also became wary because the conversations usually went down hill from there as Urguth tried to bait him.  
  
"You can never be too careful."  
  
"I agree but also elves are becoming rare."  
  
"Meaning?" Legolas interrupted sounding irritated.  
  
"Collectors wanting an elf in their collection may see your colony as a target."  
  
Before Legolas could snap at the man Eomer interrupted.  
  
"Ithilien is well defended and allied with Gondor and Rohan. No one will attack it Urguth." Eomer replied with a tone that indicated Urguth should cease the conversation. The man ignored him and the hint. He took a sip from his wine and watched as Eomer was pulled into a conversation with Aragorn and Thalos. With a lowered voice he continued his conversation.  
  
"Do you know how long it takes an elf to break under torture from the Darak? Three days. I have seen it."  
  
"Be quiet." Legolas hissed as he stabbed a piece of meat on his plate rather forcefully. He could feel his blood beginning to boil in anger.  
  
"I think you will last much longer."  
  
Legolas ignored him and took a large gulp of wine, slamming it down on the table. He could see Eomer looking at them ready to interrupt.  
  
Urguth leaned closer almost touching the pointed ear of the elf.  
  
"What about your friends? I bet they would not last one day. I would love to hear their screams as they died and you watched. Then.."  
  
Legolas snapped. His vision narrowed so that only Urguth was visible. He stood up suddenly upturning his chair and withdrew his knife. Before anyone could move Legolas had pinned the man to the table, the knife held to his throat.  
  
"Cease this mindless prattle you pathetic creature." The elf snarled and watched as Urguth broke into a smile. With a start Legolas realised his mistake. His heart missed a beat. All colour drained from his face.  
  
He heard voices calling to him; hands grabbed his arms pulling him away. His knife fell from his numb hand. Stumbling backwards he watched Urguth stand up brushing imaginary dirt off his clothes and smiling slightly. Legolas gasped for air as the room around him became enclosed and thick. The walls seemed to move forward making the room smaller. The burning pain in his head intensified and his vision blurred. The hands clutching him panicked him and he shrugged them off.  
  
"No, no, no." he whispered. He had just committed the worst thing he could possibly have done. He had jeopardised his friend's lives all because he could not control his temper and ignore Urguth. With the realisation of the truth Legolas ran. He could not bear to look at them so he ran, blindly not knowing where he was going only that he could not stay in that hall.  
  
* Eomer watched in horror as Legolas leapt to his feet and pinned Urguth to the table. Jumping up he grabbed the elf gently and pulled the elf backwards. Guards had rushed forward and Aragorn, Thalos and Faramir had risen to their feet.  
  
"Legolas let it go." Eomer said to the elf that was trembling in his arms. The knife fell to the floor. Eomer watched as Urguth stood up with a smile across his features and with a sickened feeling knew what had happened. This is what Urguth had wanted and he knew that Legolas had suddenly realised this for the elf slumped almost to the point that Eomer had to hold him up. Legolas was reciting 'no no no' over and over. Suddenly Legolas shrugged his hands off and backed away. Eomer saw his face, his expression full of the horror and realisation of what he had done. Eomer stepped towards him holding out his hands to try and calm the obviously panicked and upset elf, but Legolas continued to back away. The guards were closing in on them and then Legolas just ran.  
  
Silence reigned through the hall. No one dared to speak; each shocked at what had just occurred.  
  
"Seize him." Aragorn cried to the guards. No one moved. Eomer turned around.  
  
"What?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"Find Legolas and bring him to me."  
  
"There is something wrong with Legolas. Can you not see that? Sending guards after him will not help the situation."  
  
Aragorn walked up to Eomer fury clear on his face.  
  
"He attacked a diplomat. This behaviour cannot be tolerated."  
  
"I agree but this is not normal behaviour for Legolas. Surely you can see this?" Eomer looked around at all the guests. Everyone's face reflected shock but no concern for the elf's warfare. 'They have got to them all' he thought desperately.  
  
"He has shown disrespect and hatred towards Urguth since their arrival and now he has attacked him. This is not what I expect from a Lord of Ithilien."  
  
Eomer sighed. "Let me go after him. I'll bring him back."  
  
Aragorn growled and ignored Eomer's suggestion. "Guards find him now and bring him back immediately. Use force if you have to."  
  
Eomer gaped in shook. Shaking his head he left the hall determined to find Legolas first. Even if this got sorted out the relationships that had been damaged here would be extremely difficult to repair.  
  
*  
  
Legolas was stood under one of the trees when Eomer found him. The man could hear guards searching the palace and knew that they did not have much time.  
  
"Legolas?" he called softly so as not to alert them to their presence. The elf turned around slowly and Eomer felt his heart clench. The elf was clearly distraught and had tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Eomer I killed them." Legolas cried and Eomer quickly ran across and put a hand over the elf's mouth. Pulling them both to the ground he uncovered the elf's mouth.  
  
"The guards are coming." He whispered frantically.  
  
"I killed them." Legolas whispered.  
  
"NO" Eomer snapped sharply. "No one will die."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, don't you see what is happening. Urguth knows you know all about him and the Darak. He needs to find a reason to get rid of you, to remove you from the city. Then they will have removed the only problem they think they have, you. He's not going to kill anyone. From what I have seen tonight they have manipulated the minds of almost everyone so that they believe that it was an unprovoked attack."  
  
Legolas took a deep shuddering breath and brushed away the tears.  
  
"But we now have a problem." Eomer stated.  
  
"I don't know what happened. I can't seem to think straight. I get angry at the smallest things that normally I wouldn't let affect me." Legolas looked confused.  
  
"I think I know why. They put something in your wine at the feast. I have noticed that the server and Urguth nod, only slightly, at each other during the feasts. I thought nothing of it at first."  
  
"It's a poison of the mind," Legolas said softly.  
  
"How do you know?" Eomer asked frantically as he heard the guards getting closer.  
  
"The Darak would not affect me this long from one attack. I have ingested some sort of poison and it's killing me. I can feel it in my veins. As you can tell it is affecting me greatly. I can no longer fight against them when I cannot control my actions."  
  
Eomer nodded gravely, as much as he hated to admit it Legolas was right. The elf was unstable and liable to give away his intentions.  
  
"Aragorn is not happy and not of his right mind. He ordered his guards to use violence against you if needed."  
  
"Then I will no longer be able to aid you. At the very least I will be closely watched. I am sorry, Eomer, for everything." Legolas gasped as pain swept like a wave through his head. Eomer placed his hands on both sides of Legolas's face. He felt the unnatural heat that had taken hold of his friend.  
  
"Do not be. Gandalf sent a reply, he is coming."  
  
Legolas smiled a small smile. "Then for your benefit you must make it look like you have captured me."  
  
Eomer shook his head and the voices of guards approaching caught the attention of them both.  
  
"Do not give yourself away. You cannot help me. They think I have become unstable. I will struggle you will restrain me. Please."  
  
The guards had almost reached them. Eomer nodded and whispered that he was sorry before pinned the elf to the ground and calling for the help of the guards as Legolas struggled.  
  
** 


	10. Chapter 9

Authors notes: - Thank you again for all the reviews and comments, as always they are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this! Unfortunately I am suffering writers block. I know where I want to end up but I am having trouble getting there, so please bear with me! Thanks! So please read and please review! ** Aragorn watched coldly as Legolas was brought in struggling in the guards grasp. A little voice in his head began to scream.  
  
*Look at him* the voice cried *He is your friend. He is ill. Think about it, would he attack a diplomat unprovoked* But as much as the small voice cried the darkness that had invaded Aragorn's mind smothered it, till it was nothing but a whisper lost in the depths.  
  
"Explain yourself!" Aragorn demanded as Legolas was brought before him. He watched Eomer move to stand next to him with Faramir. The guards left leaving the four stood in the room.  
  
"What?" Legolas calmly replied.  
  
"You know perfectly well what Legolas. The attack was unprovoked."  
  
"If you were more observant Aragorn then you would realise that this attack was not unprovoked. Urguth is not who he seems to be."  
  
"What are you talking about? You have hated Urguth the minute he appeared and you have done little to disguise that. Now you have attacked him in a hall full of people. This act cannot be unpunished."  
  
Legolas remained silent. Aragorn was not going to be swayed by anything he said. The man had already condemned him and decided his fate.  
  
"You are banished from Gondor. You have until dawn to leave the city and do not return."  
  
"Aragorn?" Eomer and Faramir both exclaimed.  
  
Legolas flinched slightly and for a brief moment hurt flashed in his eyes.  
  
"I have let you off lightly. Now do I have to have the guards escort you out."  
  
"I will leave but when you open your eyes and see the truth I hope you will be able to overcome on your own." Legolas stated angrily.  
  
Eomer moved forward to try and argue some sense into the King but Aragorn's face had contorted into an expression of absolute fury. He grabbed the elf and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"I have not been blinded to anything and I can see the truth for what it is. Elves cannot be trusted and you have proven that. You did not like Urguth so you set out to destroy any chance of Gondor succeeding in creating an alliance. Elves disgust me and I don't know why I ever befriended you." Aragorn snarled. Legolas began to feel his own anger increase, the poison still flooding through his veins.  
  
"You were raised by elves Aragorn. They didn't disgust you then. You are married to an elf and she doesn't disgust you so don't bring the entire race of elves into this when your problem is with me. You are right I don't trust Urguth and before now you would have listened to me and thought about what I had to say not dismissing me immediately. He is not who he appears to be, I can see him for what he really is. He had messed with your mind, not just of you but Gimli and others."  
  
"Quiet!" Aragorn snapped and shoved the elf away. "If Urguth is not who I think he is then what is he? If you can see him why can't Arwen? Your argument is flawed."  
  
"I can explain everything if you will calm down and listen." Legolas said softly.  
  
"To what more lies? Leave now. Guards!"  
  
Three guards entered the room. "Take him to his room and then make sure he leaves."  
  
"Don't do this Estel please." Legolas pleaded as the guards pulled him from the room.  
  
"I never want to see you again traitor." Aragorn snarled.  
  
"What have you done?" Eomer exclaimed.  
  
"What I had to. Now both of you leave me. Now!"  
  
* Gandalf walked determinedly towards the cave entrance. He showed no fear where any other person would either have run away fast or at least paused for a few minutes to gather up courage. The sounds emanating from the cave were terrifying to say the least. Harsh breathing and high pitch screeching echoed in the depths. The wizard walked deeper into the cave and called out in a loud voice.  
  
"Ignath come forth Gandalf the White wishes to speak with you!" The noises stopped and then a deep gruff voice responded.  
  
"Step forward Gandalf the White."  
  
Gandalf did as requested and stepped into a deep and wide cavern. It was enormous and the walls glittered as if inlaid with jewels. Part of the wall seemed to move and a black creature emerged. A dragon, the last of its kind.  
  
"Greetings old friend." The dragon said as it crept forward. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?" Gandalf asked. A deep-throated laugh emerged from the dragon accompanied with a puff of smoke.  
  
"Considering that it is you, yes." Gandalf laughed.  
  
Ignath sat up and stretched his jet-black wings as far as the cave would allow.  
  
"What is your request?" Ignath asked.  
  
"The Darak have returned." Gandalf stated. Ignath cocked his head slightly to the side and blinked his red eyes.  
  
"Indeed." The dragon stated. "The magic of the elves is weakening, something like this was eventually going to happen. We have relied too much on the elves and naively expected their magic to continue even after they have left."  
  
"Not all elves have left. I had thought that we still had time to implement some actions to prevent this."  
  
Ignath regarded the wizard with a patient look that an adult would give a child.  
  
"Sometimes I forget how young you are!" the dragon stated. Gandalf roared with laughter. Ignath was the only one who could call Gandalf young.  
  
"All of the powerful elf lords have departed. There remains only one prince of elves left. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Lord of Ithilien. He alone cannot maintain the elven magic."  
  
"The children of Elrond remain."  
  
"He may have been powerful but his children are not nearly so. I assume that the Darak have targeted the young prince."  
  
"Indeed. King Eomer of Rohan sent me a message saying that the Darak are within Gondor. They are apparently in league with a delegation sent to Gondor from Thera. Eomer states that the leaders have been compromised and Legolas attacked."  
  
"Hmm so the prophecy was indeed correct. The Darak would return and hope shall be tainted." Ignath mused.  
  
"Yes and I have been asked to aid them."  
  
Ignath considered this. "It shall not be easy. They will remove the elves as soon as they can. Once Gondor falls and then Rohan Middle - Earth would again be in darkness."  
  
"Will you help me?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I have to consider this. Dragons are not well thought of. Also I cannot do it alone, I will need to contact others that will help."  
  
"Thank you my friend. I will proceed to Gondor and determine the situation."  
  
"I will send a sign just before we arrive. Take care."  
  
* Legolas entered the stables and proceeded to his horse's stall. The guards followed him and watched as he quickly secured his things to the horse. Aure snorted and shook his mane as he was led out. Legolas mounted and looked around before nudging his horse out of the stables and into the courtyard. He did not look back as he trotted out of the courtyard and down the main road that led to the main gates.  
  
As he passed through the main gates he halted Aure as the gates closed. He saw Urguth stood on the battlements watching him. Hate flooded through him and before he could do something stupid he nudged Aure into a gallop and the golden horse shot away like the wind blowing across the plains. Faster and faster Legolas urged Aure as he tried to drive the stinging sense of betrayal and hurt that resided in his heart away.  
  
An agonising pain shot through him and he saw the ground rushing up to meet him.  
  
*Now no one will help you, your screams will go unanswered* Urguth whispered inside his head.  
  
Legolas groaned and opened his eyes. He was no longer on the plains. It was dark and very hard to breath. He tried to get up but could barely move.  
  
*Now you are out of my way and Gondor will fall* he heard Urguth say in his mind and for the first time he was truly frightened.  
  
* 


	11. Chapter 10

Authors notes: Thanks again for all the reviews. I love you all!!! Please if you haven't reviewed but are reading the story please click on the review button and leave me a note. I love having feedback and the only way I can improve is by you letting me know what you think. And if you like it please say as it would brighten my day. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
**  
  
The merry laughter and singing cut through the woods. The trees soothed by the elves merriment swayed gently in the evening breeze and the night creatures came to life. The hunting party were from Ithilien and were on their way back to their homes after a very successful hunt.  
  
They sat in a clearing around a blazing fire on which roasted a deer. There were six elves in all, dark haired and fair skinned.  
  
"The feast will be a great one!" Loeneth exclaimed as he bit into a piece of the deer and passed around a plate of berries and edible roots.  
  
"Aye" another elf replied. "For Lord Legolas's return."  
  
"And the tournament" Loeneth said with a hint of excitement colouring his voice  
  
"Ahh yes the tournament. Well Loeneth look forward to the feast as that will be the only part of it where you will not be defeated heavily." The elf that had spoken earlier joked causing laughter to erupt around the fire. Loeneth scowled good-naturedly and the lighthearted jesting continued into the night.  
  
Slowly darkness crept towards the clearing and the trees sensing it voiced their fears. The elves in the clearing became aware of it and looked apprehensively around. They could see nothing but they knew something was approaching.  
  
The attack was swift and deadly. The six never had a chance to see what hit them and died before they had drawn their weapons. The darkness continued on towards its destination and left the woods suddenly still, the trees mourning the death of the firstborn and the blood that was going to be spilled.  
  
* Aure stumbled and fell to his knees leaving deep scratches in his golden skin. The horse cried out in pain but scrambled back to his feet and continued in his desperate flight. His master had fallen from him and he could not find him. Aure knew that his master was in trouble and desperately needed help so he headed back to Gondor.  
  
Galloping through the open gates he avoided the guards attempts to catch him. His hooves clattered across the cobbles and people leapt out of his way. Reaching the main courtyard Aure looked for a familiar face but saw none. Letting out a scream of desperation the golden horse reared, his hooves making a heavy crash as they came back to earth. He could see people approaching him looking to catch him but Aure would not have it. Dancing away from the men the horse called out again. Then suddenly he saw a familiar short figure walking across the courtyard with another familiar man. Trotting towards them the horse skidded to halt in front of the pair and butted his head against the short figure.  
  
Gimli growled at the golden horse and tried to push him away.  
  
Eomer, Gimli's companion stepped forward. "This is Aure, Legolas's horse!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I know that, now make him stop" Gimli snapped "annoying beast!"  
  
"He is injured." Eomer said looking the horse over. "Something must have happened to Legolas."  
  
"That damned elf has probably got himself into trouble again. Deserves it I say!"  
  
"Gimli!" Eomer exclaimed horrified at the dwarf's comments. "He is your best friend"  
  
"Best friend? Some best friend he has been!" Gimli continued.  
  
Aure sensed something was not right with the short being and saw out of corner of his eye people approaching him with ropes. The horse screamed in fury as it sensed the darkness surrounding him. Rearing up he thrashed out his forelegs and struck the dwarf with his hooves knocking him to the ground. Startled cries echoed around the panicked horse that reared and plunged trying to get away. He could not help his master if he was caught. Rearing he charged into a gallop knocking several people down and sped down the road. He shot out of the gate and set off for home, Ithilien. The other elves would help him and his master.  
  
* Eomer cried out as Aure's hooves hit Gimli and the dwarf fell hard to the ground. Bending over the still form of his friend he felt for a pulse and with a relived sigh he found one. The dwarf was bleeding from a head wound.  
  
"I need a healer!" he called. A stretcher carried by two men hurried forward and Gimli was taken to the houses of healing followed closely by Eomer.  
  
* Gimli groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like it was on fire.  
  
"Welcome back Master Dwarf" a familiar voice said. He looked over and saw Eomer sat next to him.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine." Gimli stubbornly said.  
  
Eomer laughed. "You and Legolas are so much a like"  
  
"Where is he? He has not hurt himself has he? The useless pointed."  
  
Eomer interrupted Gimli looking concerned. "What is the last thing you remember Gimli?"  
  
The dwarf looked affronted at being asked that sort of question. "What kind of question is that?" he demanded and struggled to sit up. Eomer placed a hand on the dwarf's chest and pushed him back down.  
  
"A serious one. Do you not remember what has happened to Legolas?"  
  
Eomer watched a look of concern flash across the dwarf's features. "Legolas? What has happened to Legolas?"  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
Gimli muttered angrily. "The Theran delegation had just arrived."  
  
Eomer frowned. "Gimli they arrived five days ago. Do you not remember anything after then?"  
  
"No. What has happened to Legolas?" Gimli demanded again trying to sit up.  
  
"He has been banished." Eomer stated. Gimli's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Banished? Why?" the dwarf stuttered stunned that Aragorn would ever banish his best friend.  
  
"He attacked a member of the delegation in front of about thirty people."  
  
"Surely he had a good reason? I mean it is Legolas." Gimli reasoned trying to understand what was going on. "I believe there is a long tale here that you need to tell me." The dwarf announced. Eomer nodded and launched into the tale.  
  
By the time he had finished the tale Gimli had turned a bright red and looked ready to kill. He rose from the bed and shoved Eomer away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Eomer demanded.  
  
"To go and knock some sense into Aragorn and then find Legolas!"  
  
Eomer grabbed the dwarf, "Nay Gimli. They think you are still under their control. If you do that then you will give us both away and Gondor will be left to fall."  
  
Gimli stopped but an angry scowl remained on his face.  
  
"I will go and find Legolas then!" the dwarf announced.  
  
"No you cannot do that either. You supported the banishment. If you go after him then they will be alerted to the fact that you have begun to figure things out."  
  
"So you are saying we should leave him out there? He will come back and try to save Gondor!" Gimli said thinking that at that moment Legolas was gathering together his elves but he could not have been further from the truth.  
  
Eomer suddenly looked away. "He may not be able to." He whispered  
  
Gimli growled. "What haven't you told me?" he demanded heatedly.  
  
"Legolas has been injured and poisoned. He has sought no treatment because of the treats made to us and it is killing him."  
  
Gimli looked like he was about to explode in anger.  
  
"We must go now!"  
  
"If we do. They will kill us and Legolas will die. Gandalf is on his way. With his help we should be able to defeat the Darak and then heal Legolas. Please Gimli if we do anything now we will not help Legolas!" Eomer pleaded with the dwarf.  
  
The door to the room suddenly swung open and Aragorn and Faramir entered.  
  
"Gimli are you well? I heard about the attack by the elf's horse!" Aragorn asked.  
  
Eomer rose. "He has a head wound my lord and refused to remain in bed." The man said and his eyes met Gimli's. The room was silent for a moment and then Gimli folded his arms.  
  
"It is a mere head wound no cause for concern. That dratted elf and his horse will need to do a lot more to stop me than that!" the dwarf announced.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Good, good. I fear I need to speak with you concerning the weapons you are to offer Emperor Thalos."  
  
Gimli indicated the two men should lead the way and with a final look at Eomer the dwarf followed.  
  
Eomer sighed and walked over to the window. Looking over the plains he caught sight of a rider and with a start he realised who it was. Gandalf. * Gandalf slowed Shadowfax to a walk as they approached Gondor. The city looked normal from the outward but he knew that was a façade. The gates were open and traffic moved in and out. He saw a rider gallop out of the gate and speed towards him. It was either Legolas or Eomer and they were in a hurry.  
  
The figure materialised as Eomer.  
  
"Thank the Valor you are here Gandalf." The man exclaimed.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" Gandalf asked, as he wanted to consult both of them quickly.  
  
"He was banished and has left the city. His horse returned an hour ago and it had been wounded. I fear something terrible has befallen him."  
  
"That is grave news indeed but if what you have said is true it is not a surprise. Let us go inside and I shall see the extent of this danger. For the time being I fear our young elf friend will have to rely on himself and I hope that he is still well enough to be able to do that." Gandalf said as they entered the city unaware that at that very moment Legolas Greenleaf youngest son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood and Lord of Ithilien was drawing his last breath.  
  
** 


	12. Chapter 11

Authors notes: - Thank you for your comments and welcome to my new reviewer Gemstone who left a long and wonderful review for which I am grateful. Sorry if I have not acknowledged all my reviewers individually because my email is on the frizz and I haven't been receiving all my reviews and ff.net keeps chucking me off! When the story ends I will thank you all!! Anywho on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
The pain was agonising, every nerve in his body was on fire. He could not get enough air into his lungs and his chest heaved in effort. Sweat ran down his skin and he felt like he was burning up from the inside. He had no breath to scream or to make a sound.  
  
The Darak stepped back from the torture he was inflicting on the elf and two twisted creatures crept forward. One grabbed the elf's jaw and the other forced a liquid into his mouth.  
  
"You have only a few minutes left to live, that was the last dose of poison. But poison is so boring so we have another surprise for you . You are going to die alone and afraid."  
  
Legolas glared at him despite the pain that screamed throughout his body.  
  
"Put him in." The Darak commanded. The two creatures picked up the weak elf and carried him to a hole in the ground. They dropped him and began placing dirt over him.  
  
'I'm being buried alive' Legolas panicked as the dirt began to cover him up. It fell on his face and in his eyes, his legs disappeared, then his chest. Soon only his head was visible.  
  
"Goodbye little elf." And the final pieces of dirt were placed over him.  
  
Legolas desperately clawed at the dirt. He tried to breath but dirt clogged his mouth. Dark spots danced in front of his eyes.  
  
'I'm going to die' he thought his mind becoming sluggish as it became oxygen deprived. Soon his struggles lessened and his breathing stopped. A few minutes later his heart stopped and Legolas Greenleaf died. His last thought an apology to Aragorn for his failure.  
  
*  
  
* 'If this is the Halls of Mandos than I was misled' Legolas thought as he appeared on a sandy plain, dark clouds overhead.  
  
"That is because this is not the Halls of Mandos Legolas Greenleaf although granted you are dead." A voice said and a figure appeared. The figure did not look to be of any particular race or indeed gender.  
  
"So where am I?"  
  
"That is not your concern."  
  
"Why did I not pass on?"  
  
"Because we have a problem." The figure said.  
  
"Who are we?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"We are everything and everyone."  
  
"What is your problem?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You were the last pure royal elf left in Middle – Earth. Your death has presented us with a problem. Elvish magic will dissipate and creatures that should not become free will become so."  
  
"I know but I cannot see how I can help with this?"  
  
The figure touched Legolas's skin and Legolas felt energy and warmth flood through him.  
  
"We have to send you back to maintain the magic, unfortunately it is a complicated procedure and you will not be as you once were."  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked apprehensively.  
  
"Come we have much to talk about" and the figure began walking across the plain. Legolas had no choice but to follow.  
  
* "Gandalf to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Aragorn asked as Gandalf walked into the meeting hall unannounced interrupting the negotiations.  
  
"You invited me Aragorn. To stay a few days and then escort the hobbits home."  
  
"Oh yes. Your usual rooms have been made available to you."  
  
Gandalf looked pointedly at the other two men in the room and Aragorn suddenly remembered his manners.  
  
"Gandalf the white, Emperor Thalos of Thera and his aid Urguth."  
  
Both men stood but only Thalos smiled and nodded at the introduction.  
  
"I bid to you my greetings and look forward to tonight's feast where we may continue the introductions." Gandalf said.  
  
"I will look forward to it." Thalos said.  
  
"I assume Gimli and Legolas are here as well. I shall go and find them and then the hobbits so we may catch up. I shall see you later Aragorn."  
  
Gandalf watched closely as he mentioned Legolas. Anger seemed to fill Aragorn's eyes, Emperor Thalos looked guilty and Urguth seemed positively delighted. Gandalf left.  
  
* Urguth walked along the guest quarter's corridor intent on finding Gandalf. The arrival of the wizard was surprising but should not turn out to be a problem, he thought.  
  
Arriving at the door he knocked and was bade to enter. The wizard was sat in the chair by the fire smoking his pipe.  
  
"How can I help you?" Gandalf asked. Urguth smiled.  
  
"I wished to have your opinions on the treaty."  
  
"What ever for? It has nothing to do with me. But as you are here I wish to discuss something with you."  
  
Urguth looked surprised. "What?"  
  
"Your attack on Legolas." Gandalf said in a tone of voice that seethed in hidden anger.  
  
"My what? He attacked me!" Urguth said shocked.  
  
"Really? I may be an old man but I am not stupid. I know the reason you are here but it will fail. You cannot manipulate my mind as you have the others. I see you for what you truly are and so did Legolas. That is why you needed to have him removed. I hope to the Valor that Legolas is well for if he is not my wrath will be a terrible sight to behold."  
  
Urguth's face became filled with fury.  
  
"I will not listen to these lies." He announced heading for the door.  
  
"HALT!" Gandalf cried and the room seemed to darken as the wizard's mood did.  
  
"I know the Darak are here. I know of the prophecy and your intentions. You will fail!"  
  
Urguth turned and smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Really? Because Legolas is already dead. Tortured and buried alive fitting for an elf don't you think. If you continue to meddle then more of your friends will die and I will start with the hobbits. Do not underestimate me wizard." Urguth left leaving Gandalf unmoved in the chair. He appeared unchanged from when the conversation began but inside his heart had clenched in grief. For he knew that Legolas no longer drew breath.  
  
"An angry wizard should not be underestimated either Urguth." He whispered, as his eyes seemed to glow with fire. * "No!" Gimli whispered brokenly as Gandalf told him and Eomer the news of Legolas.  
  
"Its my fault, he can't be!" Gimli continued.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done. Legolas was too problematic to keep alive. They would have targeted him first."  
  
"But they had banished him, poisoned him. He was dying anyway. Why kill him? He no longer posed a threat." Eomer questioned shocked.  
  
"If he was alive he did pose a threat. We all know that Legolas would never have stopped trying to defeat them. To warn Aragorn."  
  
"What can we do now?" Eomer questioned as Gimli moaned and clutched his head as if in pain.  
  
"My arrival was a shock to them. They will be redoubling their efforts. I would not be surprised if they moved their attack forward. We need to get to Aragorn."  
  
"After the feast would probably be the best time." Eomer stated.  
  
"Then that will be when we talk to him. I need you to alert your Rohan riders for anything suspicious."  
  
Eomer nodded and left quickly. Gandalf turned to regard Gimli who was still bowed in grief.  
  
"His death will not be in vain Gimli." He said softly. "Do not do anything to do with revenge yet. You will have your chance."  
  
Gandalf sat back in his chair and watched the emotions that flooded across the stricken face of the dwarf. He knew that Gimli would try to gain revenge and that would result in grievous trouble for the dwarf. He would have to watch Gimli closely.  
  
* Urguth hurried back to where he knew his master was.  
  
"My lord!" he cried as he entered.  
  
"The wizard knows." A soft but deadly voice echoed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The attack will move forward. I hope everything is in place because we shall make our move during the feast tonight. The attack on Ithilien has gone well. We shall not fail."  
  
"Yes master!" Urguth said a cruel grin broke through his face.  
  
"If the attack goes well your prize awaits."  
  
Urguth left the room feeling much happier as he thought of his prize. The elf had died but he could be brought back and then one of the hero's from the war of the ring would be his to break and torture over and over again.  
  
** 


	13. Chapter 12

Authors Notes: - Thank you to all my reviewers both new and old. Your comments mean the world to me! I will endeavour to reply to your reviews and thank you but Pizza Hut, where I work when I am not at university, is giving me huge amounts of hours due to the kids holidays and I can't write or do much of anything other than sleep and work. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, as it would make my day better.  
  
**  
  
The night was silent, too still and the soldiers on duty were uneasy. There was no idle chatter or joking. Eyes strained into the darkness looking for something, anything that would explain this sudden feeling of disquiet.  
  
A fog rolled in and the damp extinguished torches along the walls. The young and inexperienced began to finger their weapons nervously while the experienced waited patiently, knowing that nothing they did would be to their advantage until the situation presented itself.  
  
Guards from Rohan shared the guard this night. King Eomer had earlier been down to the walls to talk to them. The young King was silent, observing as he had walked the lines something he had not done since he had arrived. This added to the sense of foreboding that they felt.  
  
'I hope the negotiations are over shortly' Tyran, one of the senior guards on duty that night, thought to himself as he peered into the darkness. 'All this strangeness arrived when they did.' Sighing almost silently to himself he began his rounds to check on the men under his command. He sensed their unease and felt it himself. It had been steadily increasing since the banishment of the Kings great friend Legolas. Granted Tyran did not feel totally comfortable with the elf, few did, but the elf had fought with them and fought well. He had Tyran's respect for that and he sensed that the banishment was a cover for something. Elves do not just attack people for no reason, of course many did not think that way but Tyran had fought alongside elves at Helms Deep and from that moment on saw them to be honourable and courageous beings.  
  
Nodding at the men he passed sometimes placing a hand on a shoulder or arm of a particularly nervous man. He hoped this night would soon be over or one of his guards was going to jump and shoot for the wrong reason resulting in trouble. A gust of cold wind blew down the wall and he shivered and froze. There had been a sound. The man next to him also heard it. They both drew their weapons when a loud terrified scream shattered the stillness. Shouts and cries followed including the sound of weapons being drawn.  
  
"Inside the walls!!" a desperate cry sounded. Tyran ran along the wall to try and find the source. He ordered the others to remain where they were in case this was a diversion. Soon the bells used only in emergencies echoed across the city. 'What is going on?' he thought frantically. He could see no enemy yet something was clearly inside the walls. He came to the main gate expecting to see some sort of attack but the gates stood firm and the guards looked confused.  
  
'If there was no breach in the walls then they must have already been inside.the King!' The cries must be from the inner wall around the main residence.  
  
"Stay here!" he said to the guards on the gate. Running down the stone steps that led up to the wall he hurried through the deserted streets. As the inner wall appeared in view he realised that he had been correct. The enemy had already been inside. Guards lay fallen and forgotten, their blood creating puddles in between the cobbles.  
  
He could hear screams from within and screeches of creatures that sounded inhuman. Turning away he ran to the secret entrance to the east of the wall, which led into the kitchens. The passage had not been used for a long time and cobwebs coated him. Pausing at the entrance to the kitchens he listened. There was no sound and he slowly opened the door and narrowly avoided being covered with burning oil. Raising his weapon he prepared to strike but then lowered it as he caught sight of the kitchen staff frightened and armed with various items. Their fear slowly disappeared as they recognised one of their own soldiers.  
  
"What is going on?" he demanded.  
  
The man who had thrown oil at him stepped forward.  
  
"Dark creatures have invaded the citadel. They have captured the king. I saw them with my own two eyes. I hurried back to try and warn the guards but they are all dead. The creatures are searching everywhere."  
  
As if to emphasis the statement they heard the sound of something approaching.  
  
"Quick" Tyran beckoned. "This leads out. Try to find guards and send them here. Tell them to use the back passage ways. Then go home, lock your doors and hide. GO!" he whispered harshly as they did not move. Then as if thinking as one they broke and ran down the passage. He closed it quickly behind them and then he hurried into the passage that led through the quarters of the King, which the servants used. He watched through a crack in the wall as a hooded creature walked into the kitchens through a wall. It seemed to float and glide around as it looked for people. Tyran hurried towards the main dining hall. He noticed with only a brief sense of relief that most of the servants had disappeared using the secret ways out of the buildings. As he reached the main dining hall he peered through another crack that was used to see when the guests were seated and to begin serving. He saw the guards' dead. The wizard was unconscious and both Faramir and Gimli looked injured. The advisor Urguth was holding a sword to the Kings throat and several hooded creatures stood near those who remained alive.  
  
'We have been betrayed' he thought and he did a quick count of the enemy before hurrying back the way he came to gather guards and to come up with a plan.  
  
* Aragorn watched frozen in horror as the guards' throats were slit, as Gandalf was struck down and the creatures attacked Faramir and Gimli. He saw Urguth draw his sword and hold it to his throat. Confused beyond all measure he looked up at Urguth's smiling face and all he could manage to say was  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am afraid King Elessar that my masters and I are now in charge of your fair city."  
  
"Finally revealing your true colours." Eomer snarled. "Took you long enough"  
  
Urguth's smile faltered briefly and he stepped back from Aragorn.  
  
"Your manipulation failed on me. I know who you are, who they are. Legolas was stronger than you think. You may have killed him but already he has beaten you."  
  
Aragorn looked at Eomer in shock.  
  
"Manipulation?" he questioned and then the full extent of Eomer's words hit him.  
  
"Legolas? He is dead?"  
  
Eomer whirled towards Aragorn. All of his anger at the past few days coming to the fore.  
  
"Yes Legolas is dead. You banished him from Gondor and he was captured, tortured and buried alive. For days Urguth and the Darak have manipulated you into believing everything they said. Turning you against friends and allies. Making poor decisions that has resulted in this situation now."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I do not know." Eomer said as he felt the anger drain from him. It was not Aragorn's fault it was all of theirs.  
  
Urguth again smiled. "So you do not know everything."  
  
"No Urguth we do not but we know enough." Emperor Thalos stated standing. "You have betrayed Thera but I suppose that is not a care of yours."  
  
Urguth nodded. "Of course. I had no interest in Thera. You have to see the bigger picture."  
  
"Then explain it!" Aragorn demanded. "Everything!"  
  
"There is no hurry. We have plenty of time. Glass of wine anyone?"  
  
Urguth sat down with a satisfied smile and picked up a goblet of wine.  
  
"You murdering coward." Gimli cried angrily as he tried to reach Urguth.  
  
"I may have killed the elf but you are the murderers. He suffered alone, unable to tell anyone. He died alone knowing no one was coming. You had betrayed him. Your best friend. You have no one to blame but yourselves."  
  
Gimli howled in fury.  
  
"Your city has fallen." A new voice hissed, one of the Darak. "An attack on Ithilien has already taken place and Rohan is next. I am afraid you will not live to see our reign of darkness. Place everyone but the King in the dungeons. They will executed tomorrow at midday." The Darak hissed.  
  
Aragorn watched in horror as his friends were led away.  
  
'How could he be so blind' Aragorn berated himself as he was grabbed and pushed forward.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked.  
  
"Your blood needs to be spilt to complete the prophecy."  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
"Darkness will come when hope falls. So that I guess would mean you Estel." Urguth sneered. Aragorn remained silent as he absorbed all the information.  
  
Suddenly darkness enveloped him and his stomach plummeted as if he had fallen. Firm ground disappeared and then reappeared under his feet. Dizziness caused him to sway. Blinking furiously he saw that he was no longer in his dining hall but in a dark and barren cave.  
  
"Look around." Urguth smiled "This is where your friend died. Not a noble and courageous death but one of fear. An elf afraid of the dark!"  
  
Aragorn growled. "I will kill you." He vowed.  
  
Urguth just continued smiling. "And for your effort you will end up in there."  
  
Aragorn looked to where Urguth had pointed. There in the ground was a freshly dug grave and with a horrified realisation he knew it was where Legolas had died. "NO!" he screamed as he ran forward. Falling to his knees he began digging through the dirt desperate to reach his friend. He could not leave Legolas under the ground a place he hated so much. With frenzy Aragorn dug ignoring the laugh of Urguth and the Darak approaching him.  
  
What seemed like an eternity to him but could only have been a few minutes later Aragorn came across a pale hand. With a cry that sounded like a wounded animal he grasped it. It was cut and bloodied from the desperate scratching the elf had done to try and escape. With a renewed effort Aragorn uncovered the rest of Legolas. With a small whimper he grabbed the light elf and pulled him out. Cradling him in his arms he stroked the dirty blonde hair away from the bloodied and bruised face.  
  
"I am sorry mellon. Forgive me. I failed you." Aragorn clasped the hand of his friend and leant forward to place a light kiss on his forehead. Then Aragorn froze. His hand had been squeezed and looking down he saw Legolas's eyes open.  
  
** 


	14. Chapter 13

Authors notes: - Sorry for the delay but work is bugging me and taking up a lot of my time. Thank you to all my reviewers. I am sorry for not thanking you all individually but I will as soon as I can thank you all personally as I am so grateful for all your comments. Please if you have not reviewed and are reading this just click that little button and make my day! Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Legolas took a deep shuddering breath and sat up. Aragorn fell backwards in shock.  
  
"What in the Valor?" he heard Urguth stutter.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered.  
  
The elf turned his head and regarded the others in the room with a blank face. Aragorn looked over Legolas noting that the cuts and bruises had disappeared. His eyes swirled with silver and his glow had brightened considerably. Legolas rose gracefully ignoring Aragorn and looked over at the two Darak and Urguth.  
  
"You do not belong here." Legolas stated a silent fury lacing his voice.  
  
"Neither do you elf." The Darak hissed stepping forward crackling with energy.  
  
Legolas raised his hand and a bolt of white energy shot out and surrounded the Darak. It shrieked sounding very much like a Nazgul and disappeared.  
  
"Did you think that you could defeat elven magic? Did you think the race of elves was so weakened that you would be left to take over Middle Earth?" Legolas continued calmly, like a person who was very secure in his abilities.  
  
"You were dead." Urguth stuttered.  
  
"Yes. You killed me." Legolas said turning to regard Urguth. Urguth stepped backwards and raised his hands in an attempt to ward off whatever Legolas would do to him.  
  
Legolas walked towards him and Urguth turned into the creature that had attacked the elf in the stables before. Legolas did not even flinch.  
  
"You do not frighten me. I will deal with you later." And he then bound Urguth to the wall with energy.  
  
The other Darak stepped forward but Legolas did not even spare it a second glance as he destroyed it.  
  
"Rise King Elessar we have a Kingdom to reclaim." Legolas stated.  
  
Aragorn stood shakily. "Legolas?" he again questioned. The elf stood patiently waiting for Aragorn to come to him. He did not answer nor did his face change.  
  
Legolas held out his hand and Aragorn grasped it. Again he felt a sensation of dropping from a height but they did not reappear in the dining hall. They appeared in a dark passage that Aragorn recognised as being in the dungeons.  
  
Legolas set off at a fast walk. Aragorn followed. "There will be guards." He commented.  
  
"I expect nothing less but it will be within their best interests to not oppose me."  
  
Aragorn frowned. Legolas was different. He should have known that nothing comes back from the dead unaffected. Not only was he different in personality he seemed to glow with a new power. Something had happened to Legolas after he had died and he desperately wanted to know what it was.  
  
Rounding a corner they came across a group of five guards outside a group of cells. Surprised the guards went for their weapons but Legolas was quicker and took all five down before they could do any more. The blonde elf did not even blink as he did so. He just moved towards the cells and placed a hand on the lock. It glowed white and then a dull clunk was heard as the mechanism moved. Legolas waved his hand and the doors opened. For a few seconds nothing moved. Then Gimli stepped out closely followed Eomer, Faramir, Emperor Thalos and a dazed looking Gandalf.  
  
"Legolas!" Gimli exclaimed hurrying towards the elf but stopped when Legolas turned and began walking away. Gimli immediately turned to Aragorn as if to seek an explanation.  
  
"I do not know Gimli. He was dead in my arms and then he just.was alive."  
  
"I suggest we follow him." Gandalf said as the group of men and a dwarf stood in confusion. It was not hard to follow Legolas in the dark as he glowed. Guards were quickly dispatched by the elf leaving the others with little to do except follow.  
  
Before they realised it they appeared in the throne room. There were two Darak surrounded by other creatures of darkness.  
  
"Elf." One of them hissed and stepped forward.  
  
"Stop!" Legolas commanded and to the others amazement the creature halted.  
  
"I hope you have enjoyed your brief freedom because you are going back to whence you came and this time there will be no escape." Legolas stated.  
  
"You do not have the power elfling. You are but a child to us. You cannot defeat us!"  
  
"Think again foul creature. I am more powerful than you can ever imagine. I am an elf. No one knows what we are capable of. We are part of the Valor and Middle Earth. You will be destroyed."  
  
Legolas began to glow even brighter and chant a spell of ancient and obscure elvish that no one in the room could understand. A blinding flash of light caused all in the room to shy away from the sight sheltering their eyes.  
  
Aragorn blinked back the spots that danced in front of his eyes and turned back to where Legolas had been stood. The Darak and other creatures were gone and Legolas was knelt on the ground his head bowed, his blonde hair hiding his face.  
  
"What was that?" he heard Thalos ask but he paid no attention to the man as he walked forward to see to Legolas. Before he could get near the elf a tremendous roar shook the room. Aragorn froze and turned to look at the others. They all looked startled except for Gandalf who had a little smile on his face. Aragorn almost rolled his eyes. He should have known that the wizard would play some part in all this.  
  
"Ahh reinforcements" the wizard murmured. Gimli frowned muttering something about wizards and their help as he walked over to a window to see the city below. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Confounded wizards. A dragon!" he exclaimed. Aragorn whirled to face Gandalf as the others hurried over to the window to see.  
  
"A dragon. You sent for a dragon!"  
  
"Yes an old friend, Ignath. Quite a cheery fellow. Sadly though a little too late for the party. It seems our young elf friend has taken care of that."  
  
Gimli interrupted before Aragorn could list his reasons for not allowing a dragon to fly over Gondor.  
  
"It appears that your old friend has brought some of his friends."  
  
"What?!" Aragorn snapped as he realised he had no idea what was going on inside his own city. Gandalf joined the others at the window and nodded.  
  
"Serean. Quite remarkable creatures. Bond to their steed for life. Can sense darkness in any creature and draw it out."  
  
The group watched the creatures as they flew on dark winged animals that resembled horses. They were pale skinned with dark hair.  
  
After a few minutes of silent watching Eomer stepped away. "I must see to my warriors."  
  
Aragorn snapped back into his right mind and began issuing orders to Faramir.  
  
"Make sure the houses of healing are ready to receive any wounded. I want a through search conducted on the city but order everyone to leave the dragon and those creatures well alone."  
  
Faramir nodded and he and Eomer left.  
  
"The dragon is coming this way!" Gimli muttered and the dark creature flew in an arch and began to hover outside the window. Its giant wings creating a large amount of noise at each stroke.  
  
"Looks like the situation has been solved Gandalf." The dragon spoke nearly knocking Gimli off his feet.  
  
"Yes the elven prince had been returned to us but he is not as he once was."  
  
"A shame for he now bears a huge burden greater than any before, maybe even that of the ring bearer."  
  
"How so?" Aragorn questioned quickly overcoming his shock at seeing a talking dragon.  
  
"He is the last elf of Middle Earth with pure noble blood. He was sent back by the Valor to remain forever here holding in place the magic of the elves. For as you can see if the magic fails a darkness will fall that no destruction of rings could ever destroy."  
  
Aragorn gasped as the gravity of the situation presented itself.  
  
"How is he changed?"  
  
"I know not. More power I suppose, but we shall never know. Elves are creatures that are shrouded in mystery. Their magic is greater than that of wizards."  
  
"Is he still Legolas?" Gimli questioned. "The one we know and have befriended."  
  
"Again I know not. For any creature being brought back from the dead will be extremely traumatic. For an elf you cannot imagine. What changes have occurred to him I said I did not know. How the situation has affected him we cannot know until he allows us to see."  
  
The dragon bowed its head. "I must depart. It is not safe for a dragon to be seen by many."  
  
Gandalf bowed his head as well. "Thank you my friend."  
  
Ignath rose up and disappeared into the dark sky leaving the group gazing out at Gondor watching as the soldiers moved around.  
  
Aragorn turned away and caught sight of Legolas still on his knees. Cursing himself for becoming distracted he hurried over and knelt in front of the elf.  
  
"Legolas?" he questioned softly. Reaching forward he tucked the elf's blonde hair behind delicately pointed ears. Still Legolas did not move. Gently he placed his hand under the elf's chin and moved his face upwards. His eyes looked at Aragorn slowly blinking. They were still blue and silver.  
  
"Can you speak?" Gimli asked worried that the elf had not said a word.  
  
"Yes I can speak." Legolas replied calmly as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Are you well?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"As well as one can be after being dead." Aragorn and Gimli both winced at the mention of their friend's death but Legolas's expression did not change.  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn continued.  
  
"Now is not the time or the place for such discussions. Your kingdom needs you. I am not important at this time."  
  
Gimli frowned. Legolas did not sound like Legolas. He was expressionless as if just a shell with a voice.  
  
"That is where you are wrong Legolas Greenleaf you are indeed very important at this time and explanations are needed." Gandalf said stepping forward to join Aragon and Gimli.  
  
Legolas blinked and turned his attention onto the wizard.  
  
"For one who speaks in riddles and rarely explains himself completely you are not in a position to demand anything." Legolas froze and then an expression of utter agony appeared on his face.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn said anxiously.  
  
The elf looked at him and Aragorn's heart almost broke at the expression of complete agony and fear in Legolas's eyes. So different from the expressionless mask that he had worn only seconds before. Before Aragorn could think anymore Legolas fell. Gimli's cry of alarm echoed as Aragorn caught the elf before he could hit the ground. Then as suddenly as he fell the elf began to scream. A haunting sound that brought tears to the eyes of all.  
  
"What is wrong?" Aragorn demanded of Gandalf. The wizard shook his head.  
  
"I do not know Aragon I do not know."  
  
* 


	15. Chapter 14

Authors notes: - Sorry for the delay and short chapter but I've been really busy. Thank you for all the reviews and welcome to my new reviewers. Please review this chapter and enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Legolas was writhing in agony within Aragorn's arms. Emperor Thalos had hurried away to see find a healer and then see to his own men. Gimli had joined Aragon on his knees and was awkwardly patting Legolas's arm in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"A healer will not aid him." A soft voice said and the trio around Legolas looked up to see a figure standing a few feet away.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded knowing for certain that the stranger knew exactly what was ailing Legolas.  
  
"You cannot comprehend what I am. I have come for him." He indicated Legolas. Gimli quickly rose to his feet in a defensive position.  
  
"You shall not have him!" he exclaimed with a growl.  
  
"Really? Then you condemn him to an agonising death." The creature said with a tone of voice that was like he was discussing the weather not the death of a living being.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Death is not overcome easily. I had to bring him back to save Middle Earth but the transition is not an easy one and was not completed fully. I did think that you would discover the infiltrations earlier than you did."  
  
"To save Middle Earth?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Yes. You mortals live on oblivious to the dangers that are hidden beneath the surface. With the defeat of Sauron and the destruction of the ring you blindly thought that peace would reign. You are fools. Elves are leaving these shores taking with them their magic. Magic that binds creatures more monstrous than a Balrog. What has happened here demonstrates this. The young prince is the last elf left of pure royal elven blood; he alone is now responsible for keeping the magic alive and the dark creatures binded. It is a responsibility far greater than you can comprehend. He is more powerful than you can imagine. More powerful than the wizard."  
  
It took a few minutes for the information to be absorbed and then Aragorn spoke.  
  
"What have you done to him?"  
  
"He is changed. His powers have been awoken and his sea longing has been quelled for he must remain in Middle Earth for as long as he lives. When he dies then the magic will dissipate"  
  
"Nay he cannot remain. All his family have gone. When we die he will be alone, no one should have to suffer that. It will kill him."  
  
"If he dies then thousands will die as well and he will not allow that."  
  
"How can you do that to him?" Gimli demanded.  
  
Instead of the creature answering Gandalf responded.  
  
"It is his destiny. From the day of his birth Galadriel foresaw this event. He was never informed we felt it best to shelter him from the information. He knew he was destined for something and when he became a member of the fellowship we allowed him to believe that was it."  
  
Aragorn glanced down at Legolas who had stilled in his arms no longing screaming.  
  
"How could you?" Gimli demanded. "He will be furious!"  
  
"It is his destiny just as Aragorn's was to become King of Gondor. These things cannot be changed." Gandalf stated.  
  
The creature moved forward and knelt next to Aragorn and Legolas. It rested a palm against Legolas's forehead and closed its eyes. Immediately Legolas sat up. Aragorn jumped backwards in shock.  
  
"Why are you here?" Legolas demanded of the creature.  
  
"It is done." The creature stated.  
  
"I do not want this." The prince stated.  
  
"But it is for you to bear. Do not fail Legolas Greenleaf for there is much for you to do." The creature disappeared.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn quietly asked and watched as the elf slowly turned to face the trio. "Aragorn?" Legolas asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes my friend." Aragorn said smiling.  
  
"You are well?" Legolas asked  
  
"I am" Legolas broke into a huge smile and embraced his friend.  
  
"Gimli, Gandalf you are well too?" the elf questioned.  
  
"Much better for seeing you up and about again" Gandalf said.  
  
"Aye don't you ever do that again you crazy elf." Gimli gruffly stated.  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head slightly.  
  
"I feel different. There is a power in my blood that I have not felt before."  
  
"Hmm well don't get a big head over it. I don't want to make all the doors wider to accommodate you." Gimli stated. Legolas smiled slightly.  
  
"I feel we have a lot to do." The elf said indicating the city that was now swarming with soldiers.  
  
"Gandalf I would ask of you to accompany me to where Urguth remains I need to rebind the magic and deal with the foul creature." Gandalf nodded in acceptance.  
  
The doors banged open and an elf stumbled in followed closely by Eomer.  
  
"Gilgria" Legolas said as he recognised the elf as one of Ithilien's guards.  
  
"My lord." Gilgria wheezed as he fell to his knees as Eomer rushed to support him. Legolas saw that the elf was wounded probably severely. "Ithilien has been attacked."  
  
"Attacked by whom?" Legolas knelt in front of Gilgria. "I know not. They came in the night. Many fell."  
  
"I will return immediately. You will remain here and rest."  
  
"No my lord I must return with you." Legolas's face softened and he reached forward and gently gripped the dark haired elf's shoulders .  
  
"You are not well enough. Please it will sooth my mind to know that you are safe."  
  
Gilgria fell forward unconscious. Legolas caught him and lowered him gently to the ground. "Send for a healer. I must go." Legolas stood up.  
  
"You cannot. You have duties to fulfil." Gandalf stated. Legolas whirled and glared at the wizard.  
  
"I did not want this. I did not ask for this but it was granted to me without my approval. These are my people and I will go to them."  
  
"Legolas." Gandalf started.  
  
"I will go to them. Do not stand in my way for it shall go ill for you." Legolas threatened. Both Aragorn and Gimli were shocked at Legolas's tone and threat.  
  
"I shall go with you." Eomer said. "I can gather a troop and leave some to aid Aragorn with the clean up of the city."  
  
"Aye I will go with you as well." Gimli stated.  
  
"I advise against this Legolas." Gandalf stated. "I know you wish to aid your people but there are greater concerns at the moment."  
  
"Nay there are not. They are my people and my concern. I will not abandon them. Now let us leave."  
  
"Take Care Legolas. If you need any aid I will send all I can." Aragorn promised.  
  
"Thank you mellonnin" Legolas said softly and then left followed closely by Gimli and Eomer.  
  
* Eomer quickly gathered his warriors and soon the sound of hooves clattered down the streets. Gimli clutched tightly the thin waist of Legolas and silently wondered what more the Valor had in store for them.  
  
** 


	16. Chapter 15

Authors notes: - Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this and thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated!!!  
  
**  
  
The ride to Ithilien was tense. No one spoke more than was needed and even the weather seemed to suit the mood. The air was damp with drizzle and a mist laid low across the plains.  
  
Breaks were short only to eat and sleep and taken when only needed. Legolas neither ate nor slept despite the pleading of Gimli and Eomer. The elf refused to talk and remained distant from the group his eyes facing the direction of the Ithilien at all times.  
  
"You will serve no good to your people if you are exhausted" Gimli stated as he settled down next to Legolas. The elf again did not respond like he hadn't all the other times Gimli had tried to engage him in conversation.  
  
"You pick a fine type to become silent. During the whole journey to Mordor you sang those dratted songs when I desperately wanted you to be quiet, now for once I wish to hear your voice and you become quiet. You really are an annoying elf!" Gimli joked trying to draw the elf into a conversation.  
  
"I failed them." Legolas suddenly whispered. Gimli frowned.  
  
"Nay my friend. You have done everything for them, for your people. They could have asked for no more."  
  
"If a failure as a leader who was not there in their time of need was exactly what they were looking for I have excelled." Legolas snapped and Gimli could see clearly the self-loathing in the elf's eyes.  
  
"You could not be in two places at once. Gondor needed you, Aragorn needed you."  
  
Legolas whirled around fury at himself clear on his face.  
  
"Gondor is not my home nor my people. I remained trying to tell someone about the deception but nay you were all blinded. Weak minds manipulated to believe evil."  
  
Gimli ignored the insults knowing that Legolas was just venting his anger. The camp had stilled and all were watching unabashed as the scene unfolded.  
  
"I died! I was dead. Buried alive. Alone. I died for Gondor when I should have died for my people. What have mortals done for me? I have suffered and died for you and what have I gotten in return? Insults about my race, distrust and thinly disguised hate. Now I have been brought back, changed, altered without my permission to forever remain here to protect you. I will never see my family again. I am an elf. This is not meant to happen."  
  
"Legolas calm down." Gimli tried to calm the agitated elf and looked very concerned at Legolas who was acting totally different than normal.  
  
"My colony was attacked and my people are suffering. I was not there to fight beside them. I am a poor leader. I have failed them." Legolas whispered the last part and sat gracefully down leaning on a tree for support. For the rest of the break he did not even acknowledge Gimli. He just watched the horizon.  
  
* After a few more halfhearted attempts at getting the elf talking Gimli gave up and rejoined Eomer and the other warriors near the fire.  
  
"He seems very agitated." Eomer commented as Gimli sat next to him.  
  
"Aye but considering the circumstances he is doing well. I at least would have done some damage with my axe. Once we get to Ithilien I think he will get worse."  
  
"What exactly went on after I left?" Eomer asked. Gimli paused his eating and frowned. He told Eomer the facts all the while watching the still figure of his friend.  
  
"I'm not surprised he is like he is. I have sent scouts ahead to Ithilien they should return by morn." Eomer said changing the subject not knowing what else to say.  
  
"He will die." Gimli whispered so quietly that Eomer thought he had misheard. "From grief." Gimli could have said and would have said a few years ago disparaging comments about elves in continuation of this comment but he remained still, his thoughts on how much the elf had changed him.  
  
"Legolas is strong he will survive." Eomer said firmly.  
  
"Would you? In a few years all will be gone that he once knew. We would have passed on, the elves would have departed and yet he would remain. How could anyone ask that of an elf? Of Legolas?"  
  
"I know not but is has to be done. We cannot undo the will of the Valor we can just help and guide him through until we can no longer."  
  
"I feel we have failed him. He was right. Everything he said about the comments and all that he has suffered. What have we given him in return?"  
  
"Friendship. Do not think that that counts for little. Friends are things more valuable than gold or mithril. We will stand by him through everything that he has to face." Eomer said gripping the shoulder of Gimli in a gesture of support. Gimli watched as Legolas shifted slightly but the elf's eyes remained firmly on the horizon.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Gimli turned to Eomer. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" the horse lord asked confused.  
  
"You helped him when we did not. You made sure that he did not suffer alone."  
  
"I did nothing that any of us wouldn't have done. He deserves all the praise, for if not for him Gondor would have fallen and Rohan would have been close behind."  
  
Gimli nodded. "Then yet again he saved us. We owe him more than we can ever repay."  
  
"Aye." Eomer said and the two lapsed again into silence watching the elf.  
  
*  
  
The dawn broke chilled and still. Gimli rose unsurprised but concerned at the fact that Legolas had not moved during the night and was awake still. Marching over to the elf he shoved some dried fruit into his hand.  
  
"Eat it!" he snapped his concern turning into anger at his friend's neglect of his own welfare. "Making yourself sick will not aid anything let alone your people."  
  
"Elves don't get sick." Legolas replied not moving anything other than his mouth to speak.  
  
"Curse this Legolas!" Gimli yelled and several moans could be heard as the sleeping warriors were awakened by the shout. Legolas still did not move.  
  
"We are with you. Do not shut us out."  
  
Legolas slowly turned to face Gimli and blinked. The dwarf could see the exhaustion plain as day on his face and the anguish. He wished now more than ever that he could have gone through whatever Legolas had gone through. His kind-hearted friend who should not know such darkness had seemed to have disappeared. The spark of innocence that made the elf so endearing to all that met him had gone replaced by a beaten and wearied expression, like one who had tried time and time again to rise above but had been pulled down once again. Gimli's heart cried for his friend.  
  
"Please my friend you are not alone."  
  
"You are wrong Gimli. I am very alone." Legolas said softly and he turned away.  
  
Gimli stepped backwards in shock at the words. He wanted to shake Legolas to try and get it into the elf's stubborn head that he was not alone but as Gimli thought back to the last night's previous conversation he realised that Legolas was indeed very alone. He walked back to the camp and over to where the horses stood. Aure stood watching more subdued than normal as if he sensed the distress of his owner. With a gentle pat he began securing things to the saddle.  
  
Eomer called for the warriors to mount and only than did Legolas move. He mounted gracefully and waited for Gimli to mount. Then they were off and Gimli knew that before the sun set again many things would reveal themselves to them. For before sunset they would reach Ithilien.  
  
* ~A few hours before dusk~  
  
The group of warriors were making good time towards Ithilien and would reach it shortly. The mood had become tense in anticipation for the upcoming battle. Eomer opened his mouth to give orders when Aure, the horse Legolas and Gimli were riding fell to the ground stone dead an arrow in its chest. The loss of momentum carried both Gimli and Legolas off the horse and they slammed into the ground next to the certainly dead horse. Immediately the Rohan riders scattered to make themselves less of a target. Eomer approached the downed horse to see Gimli struggling to his feet looking a little dazed. Legolas had already moved over to Aure and was frozen over the horse, his faithful friend.  
  
"Legolas?" Eomer called desperately but the elf did not move. No more arrows fell but then the creatures burst out of the trees screaming and howling as if possessed. Gimli withdrew his axe and the riders of Rohan reformed ready for a brutal charge. Still Legolas had not moved.  
  
"Legolas?" Gimli said moving to the elf. "Come on elf we need you!"  
  
The words seemed to make some impact on the elf and Legolas rose a look of complete fury on his face and with a snarl he withdrew his bow and fired.  
  
Gimli did not know whether to be happy that the elf had finally taken action or worried at the change in the demeanour of the elf. Unfortunately for him Gimli did not have time to think about these concerns as the creatures descended on them with a terrible fury.  
  
** 


	17. Chapter 16

Authors notes: - I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please review!!!  
  
**  
  
The riders charged. Their horses' hooves thundered across the ground making it tremble. The creatures screamed in their fury not slowing in the least as the line of horses descended on them. Soon the air was full of the inhuman screeches of the creatures, as they died, the screams of the horses and shouts of the men.  
  
The sky as if it sensed the battle erupted in a fully-fledged thunderstorm. The rain fell soaking all but it was paid little attention. As the water hit the creatures they began to steam, their eyes flashed red with an inner fire and they crackled with energy. This seemed to infuriate them and they fought harder.  
  
Legolas fired arrow after arrow at the creatures and watched satisfied as each creature fell. But for everyone that fell more took its place. His arrow supply was soon exhausted and he withdrew his knives. Dancing in a deadly ballet of death bodies of the creatures soon piled up around him. Looking around when he had a second to spare he took note of how the battle was going. Gimli was fighting back to back with Eomer who had been de - horsed. Many of the Rohan had also lost their horses, which were running panicked through the mêlée. The soldiers had formed small groups trying to protect each other's backs but slowly they were being whittled down.  
  
The elf soon realised that they would need to retreat and to be able to do this they had to have a distraction. Clearing a path out of the main battle Legolas grabbed a nearby horse and quickly mounted. Whirling the horse around to face the battle he closed his eyes and he felt the power that had be granted to him begin to flow through his veins. He was not meant to use it frequently and only in an emergency but this in his opinion was one. Opening his eyes he saw that due to his natural glow increasing to almost blinding levels he had attracted a great deal of attention. Crying an elven battle cry he charged forward. The horse obeyed his every command, turning quickly and not shying away from anything.  
  
After dispatching a host of the enemy he saw that his distraction was indeed working.  
  
"EOMER!" he called over the din of battle, his voice clear. "RETREAT INTO THE TREES"  
  
He turned his attention back to the battle turning his horse just in time to avoid a sword through his thigh.  
  
* Eomer heard the cry and turned to look for the elf. If he hadn't been glowing he doubted he would have seen Legolas. The elf was surrounded by the creatures and more and more were detaching themselves from battling the men of Rohan and going to aid those targeting Legolas.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Legolas growled in frustration as he heard the negative reply. Mortals can be so frustrating. With another furious cry the elf whirled his horse and charged him forward. Quickly moving over to the man.  
  
"Go now. We cannot win. There are a series of caves in the mountains you can lose them there and re-emerge on the other side of Ithilien."  
  
"We do not retreat!"  
  
Legolas again growled but he had not the time to think about arguing the point as the creatures again overwhelmed him. The elf began to grow desperate. They needed to do something fast.  
  
'Help me' he thought desperately.  
  
The creatures pulled him from the horse, which fell under the weight of their mass.  
  
He heard Eomer cry out as he fell "Legolas!"  
  
Hands closed about his throat and he gasped for the breath. Claws scrapped across his skin leaving red bloodly marks. Black spots danced across his eyes.  
  
'No!' he cried within his mind. Then suddenly they were gone. Gasping for breath he got to his feet and looked around for whoever had helped him. There was no one around apart from Gimli, Eomer and a few Rohan warriors. They were looking at him with awe.  
  
"What did you do?" Eomer demanded approaching the elf.  
  
"I don't understand? What do you mean?"  
  
"Those creatures disappeared. You seemed to glow with some kind of energy and they just disappeared." Gimli said and he poked at the elf with his axe.  
  
"Well you seem normal, well what ever is normal for an elf!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"We must get to Ithilien!" Legolas said anxiously searching around for a horse.  
  
Eomer looked sadly at Legolas. "We have lost half our number. All of us are injured in some form. We have lost most of the horses. If we even made it to Ithilien we would be no match for whatever forces remain there. We need to wait for reinforcements."  
  
"Wait here then. I will go alone." Legolas snapped. He whistled for a horse and a black horse appeared. Legolas quickly gathered as many of his arrows as he could and then mounted.  
  
"I will come with you." Gimli announced.  
  
"Not this time Gimli. Stay with Eomer. If we have been attacked then I have given orders for a general retreat. They would have retreated to a place guarded by elven magic. You would not be able to enter Gimli and I would not leave you in danger. You all mean so much to me." Legolas said holding the dwarfs gaze until Gimli bowed in defeat.  
  
"Fare well Legolas." Eomer said. Legolas nodded and turned his horse and galloped away.  
  
Eomer turned to the surviving warriors. "We will head for the caves that Legolas mentioned to treat our wounds. Then we will head through them hopefully avoiding more of those creatures." The warriors nodded and walked in the direction of the mountains. Eomer waited for Gimli to follow, the dwarf gazing in the direction Legolas had left. Screeches filled the air announcing the presence of more of the creatures.  
  
"Gimli we must hurry." Eomer announced and the dwarf quickly followed him.  
  
"This will go ill and I fear for Legolas." The dwarf whispered softly and Eomer silently agreed with him.  
  
* The creatures had sighted Legolas and were chasing him. They used the trees and jumped between branches just like the spiders of Mirkwood. Urging his horse faster in elvish he felt the stride increase. They burst out of the forest a fraction ahead of the creatures and ploughed into a fast flowing river. The horse slowed dramatically and Legolas slowed it even further so it could grab a few gasps of precious air. The creatures halted at the waters edge watching their prey. They lined up on both sides of the river. He had no way out. His horse circled wearily in the water nervously eyeing the creatures. Occasionally when one got too close the horse reared and whirled away.  
  
'Well I could die a glorious death or retreat.' He thought.  
  
Urging his horse forward as fast as it could go in the river he headed down stream. It was then another problem presented itself in the form of a waterfall. Cursing the Valor he pulled his horse up. The creatures had now entered the river and he had no choice but to head towards the waterfall. Then he looked around at the scenery that he hadn't noticed before and realised that he recognised it. He knew the waterfall and knew that a deep pool resided below it.  
  
'I am going to die a second time' he thought with relative sarcasm and he trotted his horse forward towards the creatures and then just as they were about to reach them he whirled the horse around and charged.  
  
'Here goes'  
  
** Authors thanks: - Lady of the Forest - Thank you so much for you're many reviews. They are very much appreciated. I try to update as quickly as possible but real life gets in the way!! Oh yes thank you for the great review posted on the 13th of August (sorry I am really far behind on thanks). It was a lovely review. I do try and describe characters reactions and expressions as detailed as possible because I love descriptive writing and I want the readers to be able to picture it in their heads.  
  
Mcat - Burying alive! Well I thought I haven't seen it before in a story (not that it means it has been written) and I thought for someone who can't stand to be enclosed and underground it would be a horrible way to die and fun to write (  
  
Enigma Jade - Your reviews have gotten through and thank you so much for them. It brightens up my day especially if it had been bad. I get home, check the email and voila reviews!!!! Thank you so much!  
  
Elvensong - Another angst lover. I love writing and reading angst. It's so much more fun. Thanks for the review!  
  
Amazon - Thank you so much for saying that I am an awesome writer. That is so very nice and thanks you for taking the time to review!  
  
Alivyan - Thanks for the review. I will try and update as soon as possible!!!  
  
Kelly L - One review is better than none so thank you very much! I hope you have liked how the story has progressed  
  
Tonianne - Thanks for your comments. After all the effort I put into the story for someone to say that it is awesome means so much to me. I really appreciate it. Thank you.  
  
Angelbird - Thank you for the review! Hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
  
Sirithiliel - Thank you for the many reviews that you have left for this and my other stories. I am very grateful and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.  
  
Sorry if I have not mentioned you but some of my reviews show and then disappear or don't get sent. I think I am cursed. I will try and do thanks more regularly.  
  
To everyone who has reviewed I am so very grateful and please continue to review and for those who haven't yet please review. Thanks again and I hope that you continue to enjoy my work! 


	18. Chapter 17

Author's notes: - I am very sorry for the delay but I having been moving into my new house at Uni and it took a lot of organisation and cleaning. Also we can't afford a phone line or Internet in the house so I can't access the Internet every day. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this!!! The end is near! Please continue reviewing as I have just seen the workload for Uni and I need cheering up!  
  
**  
  
The water was freezing. It drove all the air out of his lungs and made his chest constrict painfully. Water flooded into his lungs as his mouth opened involuntary as the cold invaded his body. He struggled as if fighting an invisible foe, over and over he turned desperate to reach the surface but had no way of knowing whether it was up or down. Grey, swirling grey was all he could see and as the air in his body disappeared his vision blurred and darkened. As his vision dimmed his struggles lessened, warmth flooded his body and he floated in the water moving with the currents like a discarded doll. The light in his eyes dimmed and just as it threatened to go out something seized upon him, his limp body was dragged to the surface but he knew nothing of it. His mind had ceased to function, his senses gone and his body still. Too far gone to even shiver. No air passed through his lungs and darkness encased him.  
  
Suddenly air flooded into his lungs displacing the water, which fled up into his throat. His body wracked with heaves as it got rid of the water before it took shuddering gasps of breath. His eyes blinked and awareness slowly seeped into him. He had no idea why he had survived he only knew that he had to get to Ithilien.  
  
Legolas began to shiver violently as his body attempted to warm itself. Any mortal would have been killed instantly when they hit the water but being an elf he had survived and again wished that that had not been so.  
  
The extremely weakened elf struggled to his feet. His feet carried him in the direction of Ithilien without his mind engaging in a conscious effort to do so.  
  
Using the secret pathways known only to the elves of Ithilien he came upon his home and halted. Horror, guilt, pain and fear washed over him in a wave of emotions that caused him to stagger as if hit. The tall central palace of Ithilien was almost completely destroyed. The giant tree that it had surrounded was burnt and dead, its magnificent silver leaves gone. The elegant stairways that linked the levels of the structure had crumbled. The small homes of the Ithilien elves were smouldering. There was no sign of life. Stumbling forward uncaring of his own safety guilt flooded through his veins. As he headed towards the central courtyard he froze. On one of the trees that had lined the courtyard hung the body of an elf. Vaniean the captain of his warriors. There were no other bodies; all signs of death had been removed except for the one body. It was a sign. It was a sign that the elves had fallen. That they had been defeated. There was nothing left for them on Middle Earth. With an agonised cry he sank to his knees. His head bowed to his chest and his wet muddy hair hung limply around his face. He had failed them, he had not been with them in their time of need and this was the result.  
  
"I am sorry, so very sorry." He whispered. Rain that had been falling lightly previously was now beginning to pour down. Legolas did not move. The shivering rocked his body violently but the guilt of his failure paralysed him. He remained frozen as the hours past by and that was how the Eomer, Gimli and the surviving soldiers found him.  
  
* Eomer had felt the devastation of Ithilien hit him hard. Legolas was a close friend and his home had been destroyed. He did not know what he would have done if Rohan had met a similar fate. Walking towards Legolas after deploying his guards to search the ruins he knelt in front of the broken figure. He said nothing for he had nothing to say. Nothing could save Legolas from the overwhelming guilt and agony the elf felt. Eomer studied the elf that had not moved at all when he knelt down. Legolas was drenched and muddy. Bruises marred his pale skin. He shook violently his lips a pale shade of blue. Water ran down his face in rivers dripping off his nose and chin. Moving his hands to cover Legolas's freezing ones he rubbed them to try and warm them. Still Legolas did not move. Gimli had left the pair alone thinking that the two had gone through so much in Gondor and he knew that Eomer would hopefully help Legolas. But still Gimli mourned for he knew the friend that he had grown to love like a brother was gone. His 'death' and then resurrection and now the destruction of home would have affected the sensitive elf very deeply.  
  
"Legolas?" Eomer whispered. "Legolas." He said again louder. There was no response but he desperately needed the elf to say something. Elves could die from grief and from the look of Legolas he could see that the elf was probably heading that way.  
  
"My lord, my lord!" a voice cried. He turned to see a scout running towards him. Eomer turned back to Legolas and sighed. The man stopped next to the two kneeling forms.  
  
"A large host of those creatures are heading this way." The man said slightly breathless from the running.  
  
"Recall all the scouts immediately." Eomer stated and the soldier headed off to do as he was asked.  
  
"Legolas we have to leave" The elf again did not move. Cursing the fates and then himself he struck the elf hard across the face. Legolas's head snapped back and Eomer heard Gimli's cry of shock and anger.  
  
"By the Valor Legolas move. We need to go. NOW!" Eomer yelled but still the elf remained in place. Cursing himself again for what he was about to say Eomer snapped angrily.  
  
"Do you want to be responsible for the deaths of everyone because we won't leave you and we will die if we stay." Legolas did not even flinch. "CURSE IT" Eomer cried raising his hand to strike his friend again tears filling his eyes.  
  
"EOMER!" Gimli roared. "If you strike him again I will not be responsible for my actions."  
  
"Gimli he needs to move. We cannot remain." Eomer pleaded with the dwarf to understand.  
  
"Hitting him is not going to help." Gimli snapped.  
  
"He is in shock Gimli."  
  
Before they could talk anymore they were interrupted by another soldier hurrying forward followed by an injured elf.  
  
"Sir he found us on one of the forest trails. He says he needs to speak to Lord Legolas."  
  
Eomer rose to his feet and nodded. "Hopefully you have better luck than I have had."  
  
The elf knelt in Eomer's place wincing as his wounds were pulled. He was much older than Legolas but had known the elf since birth, as he was a bodyguard of the royal family from Mirkwood.  
  
"My lord." he started but stopped as he noticed that Legolas had not looked at him. Leaning forward he place both hands on each side of Legolas's face and their foreheads touched.  
  
"Legolas do not blame yourself. The attack happened without warning and swiftly. They were large in number and fought brutally. Even if you had been here there would have been nothing you could have done."  
  
"I could have helped. I would have fought with you." Legolas whispered.  
  
"You were dead my prince."  
  
"What? How?" Legolas asked confused at how they knew.  
  
"They showed the captured elves images of your death before they were killed. One got away and told us before he died. We have regrouped and are ready to fight."  
  
A small smile graced Legolas's lips. "Lets fight then" he said and he staggered to his feet. Weak, wet, tired but the prospect of the fight had flooded his veins. They would not win but they will go down fighting and the last stand of the elves would be talked about for many years.  
  
"No we must retreat." Eomer stated coming forward.  
  
"No you must retreat." Legolas stated as he walked to stand in front of Eomer. "You have been an invaluable help to me Eomer and I could not thank you enough. You are a friend of the elves but I will not ask you to stay and fight. It is our fight."  
  
"You will not win. Please come with us. We can figure out a strategy to defeat them." Eomer pleaded but inside he knew that there would be no changing Legolas's mind and Eomer could not blame him. He would do the same.  
  
"Nay my friend by then it would be too late for Ithilien. What then for us? We are too little to form another colony and would you have us live within the cities of men or dwarfs. There is nothing left for us."  
  
There was silence and Eomer felt his heart clench painfully.  
  
"Then we will fight with you!" Gimli announced puffing out his chest and clutching his axe.  
  
"Nay I cannot ask that of you."  
  
"You have not. Gimli and I will fight beside you like you have done for us numerous times. I will send my warriors to get aid from Gondor. We can hold out till then."  
  
Legolas shook his head it seems stubbornness was not only present in elves.  
  
"Aye for we are elves and the fury of a wounded and scorned group of elves is not to be taken lightly. Thank you Eomer. Thank you Gimli but I feel that you will regret your decision." Legolas said.  
  
"Nay it is our decision to make and we will fight beside you because you are our friend and your home had been attacked." Legolas grasped both Eomer's and then Gimli's arm in a warriors embrace.  
  
"Then let's make a stand." Legolas stated. "Ready an ambush in the trees. We will not go down without a fight."  
  
Eomer nodded and ordered his warriors away. "We are ready Legolas." He said. "May the Valor protect us."  
  
Legolas smiled as fire flashed in his eyes his wounds forgotten. He would probably die but he had already died once a second time held no fear for him. He was an elf after all. A creature of light, darkness would not destroy him.  
  
** 


	19. Chapter 18

Authors notes: - I am very sorry for the delay but University has just started again and also I seem to have hit a brick wall with the story line. Due to this there may be a few delays with the next chapters. I am very sorry. Please review and make my day :-) I will resort to begging!!! Please please please! Thank you for all the reviews I have received and thank you to zerocool who left quite a few. It is much appreciated!!! Anywho I hope you enjoy and again please review!!!  
  
** The creatures swarmed into Ithilien their shouts of bloodlust echoing despite the heavy rain. What greeted them was not what they had expected. There was no waiting warriors in fact a solitary figure was the only sound of life. They advanced on the figure, an elf, maybe a survivor of the original attack. The elf gave no indication that it had heard them and their lips curled in anticipation of its death. Standing over the elf the leader of the creatures snarled. The elf snapped his head up but instead of the fear the leader expected there was a smile on its face.  
  
"Farewell" it said and the leaders forehead furrowed in confusion. Then he fell over backwards with an arrow embedded in its chest. The elf had not moved a muscle.  
  
"Surprise" the elf said and with a flash he was on his feet knives in hand. Within the blink of an eye he had decapitated one of the creatures before embedding both knives in another's chest. Both creatures dropped like stones. Legolas twirled his knives and readied for the upcoming battle.  
  
"Elves are not so easy to defeat" Legolas snarled and the creatures screamed as one and attacked. Arrows swarmed out of the trees felling many of the creatures and Eomer and Gimli burst out of the tree line screaming their own battle cries. They fought their way to Legolas's side and proceeded to deal their own kind of personal fury.  
  
The battle went ill quickly as soon as the element of surprise had been lost. The surviving elves from the original attack had numbered twenty- seven and with the three additional warriors it still left them with only thirty warriors. The elves may be more skilled and fighting as if possessed but they were outnumbered. As soon as one creature felled more took its place. Soon elves began to fall. Legolas saw each one and a piece of his heart died. They were his friends. He knew each one personally. When they moved to Ithilien he had taken the time to get to know each one and it hurt so much to watch them die. They had trusted him, moved here instead of going to the Havens with the rest of their families and friends. He had failed them and he could never face them again without feeling overwhelming guilt. It was then the harsh realisation of what exactly they were doing hit him. They were fighting a lost cause and he was condemning his warriors to death because they could not win. This fight to the death was because of him. The grief that had consumed him followed by the anger had driven him to fight. His failure drove him to this. They should not have to suffer because of him.  
  
"Fall back! Retreat!" he cried. He was met by shocked looks. "Now fall back!"  
  
He watched as another elf fell. The warriors began to retreat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Eomer hissed.  
  
"I will condemn them and you to death if I continue with this pointless exercise in revenge." Legolas hissed back.  
  
The elves retreated into the trees disappearing as if they had never been there. Legolas remained with Eomer and Gimli. The lithe elf darted in and out of the trees and Eomer and Gimli had a hard time to follow him and evade the creatures. Suddenly Legolas disappeared from view. Eomer and Gimli skidded to a halt in confusion. Something curled around their ankles and they were pulled under the ground. With shouts of surprise they fell hitting mud hard.  
  
"Quiet!" Legolas hissed and the three froze. They heard the creatures pass them by and suddenly all they could hear was the harsh breathing of Eomer and Gimli.  
  
"Where are we?" Eomer demanded.  
  
"Underground." Legolas stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"We realised that!" Gimli snapped.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "We built a series of underground passages."  
  
"Elves in tunnels?" Gimli said sceptically.  
  
"Passages and we did it for that exact reason. Who would expect elves to appear out of the ground?"  
  
Gimli laughed. "A pointed eared dwarf I have surpassed myself!"  
  
"I think not master dwarf," Legolas said trying to sound dignified.  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night!"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes again but a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He would dearly miss his friends if anything happened to them and that furthered his resolve to get them out of here.  
  
They made their way through the passages and suddenly appeared in a huge cavern. Both man and dwarf halted in shock. The cavern had been decorated so that it did not even appear to be underground.  
  
"What is this?" Eomer asked.  
  
"War room." Legolas said bluntly.  
  
"Elves have war rooms?!" Gimli questioned.  
  
"Nay. War room is probably an inaccurate name. Our scouts report here. The maps are here. Any problems that arise are discussed here. That is the only reason why the room is here so the colony can remain peaceful without a noticeable interrupt if a problem arises. Mirkwood had a war room and it was a cold dismal place. I recognised the need for it but I did not want it to remind me of the one in Mirkwood, too many disastrous missions were decided there." Legolas smiled a soft sad smile.  
  
Slowly the other elves entered, their numbers greatly reduced. Fifteen remained.  
  
Legolas turned to face them. "It is over. I want you to leave to the Havens."  
  
Stunned silence reigned. "My lord?" one of the warriors questioned confused.  
  
"Ithilien cannot be saved. Only more death will be the result. It is only through my selfish desires that I made us fight here."  
  
"Nay Legolas." the elf tried to protest but Legolas stopped him.  
  
"No we have done what we set out to do. We have restored the forest. It will recover from this attack. Our numbers are too few to accomplish any more. I do not want the last of the elves to die fighting a useless battle. You deserve to be with your family and friends. I cannot and will not ask you to stay."  
  
"We choose to stay." The oldest of the surviving elves said stepping forward. It was the elf that had talked to Legolas earlier.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I know you do and that is why I make this an order. Ithilien is lost. We shall return to Gondor for there is something I need to do and then you will depart. You have all served me well and I cannot thank you enough."  
  
"What about you?" the elf asked.  
  
"I am to remain. We must go now. It will not be long before the passages are discovered and I for one do not wish to be cornered underground."  
  
"We shall do as you command my lord." The elf replied bowing.  
  
"Thank you." The elves set off into the passages. Legolas remained still, Eomer and Gimli beside him. Legolas removed his emblem of Ithilien that signified that he was its lord. Resting it on the table in the centre of the room he turned to regard his two friends. Both watched his eyes as they became misty and a tear ran down his face leaving a silver trail.  
  
"I am no longer its lord. I am once again the youngest prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"You have served it well." Eomer said.  
  
"Nay." Legolas whispered and he set off to follow the elves. The two mortals looked at each other and then followed. This was far from over.  
  
* 


	20. Chapter 19

Authors notes: - Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story is nearing an end so any comments on the story as a whole would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!!!  
  
**  
  
Legolas led the way through the maze of passages seemingly without even  
considering in which direction he was going. He came to what appeared a  
dead end and halted. One of the elves touched a tree root and the once  
blocked passage opened to reveal a dark room. The elves hurried in and  
positioned themselves throughout the room.  
  
"Go!" Legolas commanded and the elves jumped up. To the amazement of both  
Eomer and Gimli they disappeared.  
  
"The ceiling is an illusion as soon as your feet leave the ground you  
appear on the surface." Legolas explained.  
  
"Then how do you get down here?" Gimli asked.  
  
"This is only a way out. There are other entrances."  
  
"How come we can get out but people can't fall in." Gimli demanded  
further.  
  
"Its elven magic Gimli. Very complex to explain. Just jump." Legolas said  
with a touch of exasperation.  
  
"Dwarf's don't jump!" Gimli stated.  
  
"And no one tosses a dwarf but I have it on good authority that at Helm's  
Deep you were indeed tossed! Now cease this complaining and jump for we  
need to leave this place!" Legolas stated glaring back at the dwarf. The  
expression on the dwarf's face would forever be engraved in the minds of  
the two present to witness it. With an enraged cry of 'Aragorn' the dwarf  
jumped and disappeared. Eomer glanced at Legolas who despite his seeming  
angry comments was smiling. The elf shrugged.  
  
"Anger is a great motivator of dwarfs."  
  
"Who told you?" Eomer questioned.  
  
"It is amazing the things you can learn when ale is involved." With a  
smile Legolas indicated that Eomer should jump. He did and with a slight  
disorientation appeared in the forest. Gimli next to him was muttering  
ill remarks about Aragorn that would probably have placed him in serious  
danger of being executed if he was within Gondor. There was no sign of  
any of the elves but he assumed they were in the trees. He thought no  
further on the subject as Legolas appeared beside him.  
  
"We need horses." Eomer stated.  
  
Legolas nodded and proceeded to issue a series of commands in elvish.  
  
"Let us proceed. Horses will be made available to us shortly." Legolas  
said. The two fell into step with Legolas.  
  
"What of the creatures? Will we not lead them to Gondor?" Eomer  
questioned.  
  
"If they follow us to Gondor they will be defeated but I think they will  
not. Their purpose was to destroy Ithilien. They have succeeded but their  
leader has been captured and their forces have been destroyed. They will  
not attempt an attack on Gondor. It is us who will be in danger on the  
return journey."  
  
*  
  
'Truer words had never been uttered' Eomer thought ruefully as his horse  
violently swerved to avoid another hoard of creatures. The surviving  
elves urged their horses to go faster but the creatures were gaining.  
They would be overtaken before they even sighted Gondor. They galloped up  
a ridge which slowed their pace even further.  
  
Legolas turned his horse around and halted. He needed to slow the  
creatures' pursuit to enable his friends' time to escape.  
  
"Creatures of Darkness HALT" Legolas demanded. He felt the other elves  
halt as they realised that their leader was no longer with them. Gimli  
also made his presence known as he tugged Legolas's tunic and demanded to  
know what he was doing.  
  
"Saving your lives." Legolas whispered and he promptly turned around and  
picked Gimli up placing him behind the nearest elf.  
  
"Head to Gondor I will catch you up." He said to the elf who clearly  
hesitated.  
  
"Blasted elf what are you doing?" Gimli demanded and Eomer soon joined  
the protests.  
  
"Forgive me." Legolas said and he uttered some words of elvish before  
urging his horse down the slope to meet the creatures.  
  
"Legolas!" Eomer cried and urged his horse to go after the elf. The horse  
moved a few paces before it seemed to hit a brick wall. No amount of  
urging could move the animal.  
  
"No!" Gimli cried and he struggled down from the horse he had been  
deposited on and ran forward. Again he could manage only a few paces  
before he was forced to halt.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried all concern for how he appeared to the other elves  
was overtaken by his concern for his friend.  
  
Legolas halted his horse just before he reached the bottom of the ridge.  
Closing his eyes he felt a familiar sensation flood through his veins.  
The new powers granted to him to rid Middle - Earth of the creatures made  
him shiver with energy. Opening his eyes he saw that his already powerful  
vision had increased and he could see every feature of the mass of  
creatures.  
  
"Creatures of Darkness HALT" He cried and to his amazement they did.  
  
"You do not belong here and I will return you to where you came. Your  
leaders are dead. You are all that remain and I will destroy every last  
one of you!"  
  
The creatures started forward again and Legolas rode towards them. The  
closer he came the more powerful he felt. Withdrawing his sword he  
charged.  
  
*  
  
"NO!" Gimli cried as he watched Legolas charge.  
  
Eomer watched in horror as his friend charged to his death. 'How had  
everything come to this? Hadn't they all suffered enough? Hadn't  
Legolas?'  
  
"We must leave!" one of the elves cried. They turned to see several of  
the creatures had charged up the ridge and were now approaching them.  
  
"We can fight them!" Gimli cried.  
  
"If we do so then we put other lives at risk. Legolas ordered us to  
leave. I do not wish for you two to die when your best friend placed your  
safety in my hands. You should honour his wishes and leave now!"  
  
"No!" Gimli cried charging again at the barrier that Legolas had somehow  
erected. This time Gimli was flung backwards hitting the ground so hard  
that he was knocked unconscious. The elf who had tried to persuade Gimli  
to leave grabbed the dwarf and looked to Eomer.  
  
The man shook his head and turned to see Legolas being overwhelmed by the  
creatures. Eomer turned his horse.  
  
"I will not leave him. Gimli can no longer help him so I will do so in  
his place. When you get back Gimli's anger will be terrible. Go and I  
will try to give you as much time as possible."  
  
Eomer nudged his horse into a gallop and charged at the approaching  
creatures. With an elvish blessing uttered to Legolas and Eomer the elves  
turned and galloped away, desperate to reach Gondor.  
  
*  
Aragorn sat in his study listening to Tyran, one of his warrior  
captain's, as he explained the current situation within the city.  
  
"There is no trace of any of the invaders inside the city my lord. The  
creatures that appeared with the dragon have left and I know not where  
they went. We lost twenty two soldiers and one member of the household.  
There were no wounds on him and the healer seems to think his heart  
stopped from the shock. There is slight damage to the inner walls but it  
should not take too long a time to get mended."  
  
"What about the soldiers with Emperor Thalos?"  
  
Tyran nodded slightly. "Six are unaccounted for according to the Emperor.  
He is in quite a state and has undertaken interrogations of each of his  
soldiers. He has also requested an audience with you at your earliest  
convenience."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I need a double watch placed on the towers on the  
outside walls. Ithilien has been attacked. We do not know who did it so I  
want an alert watch and if anything is seen that you consider unusual I  
want it reported immediately."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
Aragorn stood and Tyran sensing that he was no longer needed turned to  
leave.  
  
"I hear that you rescued quite a few of the serving staff tonight Tyran.  
I will not forget that. You will be recognised for your service with a  
golden star of Valor."  
  
"Thank you my lord but that is unnecessary. Anyone would have done the  
same."  
  
Aragorn walked up to the man and clasped him on the shoulder.  
  
"That is where you are wrong. Many would not have done that. They would  
have frozen or be more concerned for their own safety. A warrior who puts  
himself above others is rarer than you think. I have met few and those  
that I have rarely get the acknowledgement that they deserve. Take it  
when it is offered for you deserve it."  
  
Tyran bowed his head in acceptance. "Thank you my lord" Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Dismissed"  
  
Tyran left and Aragorn walked over to the window that overlooked the  
city. Dawn was fast approaching and he knew that with it would come the  
truth about Ithilien and Legolas. He feared that it would go ill for the  
elf and that the realisation of the truth would bring devastation to all  
that were there to witness it.  
  
** 


	21. Chapter 20

Authors notes: - Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but my  
workload has been awful and it not getting any better. Plus my mind is  
whirling with ideas for the sequel to Nwalmaer!!! Thank you for the  
reviews and please review this piece!  
  
**  
  
The creatures swiftly overcame Legolas. Every blow shook him to the core  
but he felt no pain. Dropping his sword Legolas withdrew his knives. With  
a ferocity that surprised even him he felled any creature that came near.  
The creatures soon realised that their opponent would not be beaten as  
easily as they first thought and formed a circle around the elf. The  
bravest ones stepping forward were quickly dispatched.  
  
"I am not so easy to defeat." Legolas snapped as he slashed a knife  
across the face of a foolish creature that had done just that.  
  
"I will stand here and kill everyone of you for you cannot defeat me."  
  
"Is that so elf?" one of the creatures hissed. "You are outnumbered."  
  
"That maybe so but I am more powerful than you can imagine. You know not  
of what you face and that will be your undoing."  
  
The creature sneered and advanced on the blonde elf that whirled the  
knives in his hands.  
  
With a roar the creature launched himself at the elf but Legolas was  
quicker. With movement that was faster than could be followed he plunged  
one of his knives into the leader's chest. As soon as the knife entered  
flesh everything froze. Then a blast of red energy spilled forth from the  
wound and engulfed the pair. Legolas tried to remove the knife but it was  
as if the knife had become part of the creature's body. He tried to let  
go but it was fused to his hand and burned. The intensity of the light  
increased blinding the elf. Legolas could no longer sense the outside  
world just the energy that pulsed between them. The light still increased  
and Legolas screamed as did the creature. Then the light went out.  
  
*  
  
Eomer fell sideways clumsily to avoid the swinging blade of one of the  
creatures. With a grunt he hit the ground and then rolled to the side to  
avoid another and right into the path of a sword. Crying out softly as it  
sliced through his arm he flung out his own sword catching the creature  
in the abdomen. With a squeal it fell forward collapsing on top of the  
man. Exhausted he struggled to move the body and finally as he did he saw  
a sword aiming for his head.  
  
"No!" he cried but could not summon the energy to lift his sword. Just as  
the blow was about to fall the creature froze. Eomer flinched  
anticipating the blow but the creature remained still. Moving quickly out  
of the way he stood weaving as total exhaustion flooded through him. All  
the creatures had frozen and this confused the man. Looking around he saw  
a dull red glow where he had last seen Legolas and then a scream of pain  
echoed and the creatures disintegrated. In horror he watched, as they  
seemed to melt, their bodies breaking down. A blinding white light  
flashed across the sky and then darkness returned. There was no trace of  
the dark creatures.  
  
"Legolas" he whispered and stumbled down the ridge to the plain where  
Legolas had fought on. He saw a crumpled body with its blonde hair  
splayed out across the ground.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried staggering into a run. Collapsing on his knees beside  
the elf he turned his friend over gently. Gasping at the amount of wounds  
that marred the elf's pale face he reached out to try and wake the elf.  
There was no response. Assessing the wounds he saw that some of them were  
days old. With a start he realised that all the wounds the elf had  
collected before he died were now visible. How the elf had suffered to  
save them all.  
  
"Legolas" he whispered and the elf stirred. After what seemed like an  
eternity to Eomer the elf slowly opened his eyes. They were dull and  
glazed with pain and exhaustion.  
  
"It's gone." Legolas whispered. Eomer's brow wrinkled with confusion.  
  
"What has gone?"  
  
"The power. I feel myself again."  
  
"The creatures are destroyed Legolas. Maybe once you had defeated them  
the power would dissipate, as it was for that reason it was granted to  
you."  
  
"So now I remain as I once was to maintain the elven magic for eternity.  
I fail to see the incentive."  
  
Eomer smiled gently at Legolas's words.  
  
"If it helps any we are both wounded, have no horses, it is raining and  
we are a long way from Gondor."  
  
"Aye it does. Thank you my friend." Legolas smiled and then groaned  
slightly as with Eomer's help he rose to his feet.  
  
"Shall we depart?" Legolas asked and Eomer nodded his assent. Supporting  
each other the two trudged wearily in the direction of Gondor.  
  
*  
Gandalf stood as a silent sentry watching the horizon from the tallest  
tower of Gondor's outer wall. He ignored the curious looks that were sent  
in his direction by the other warriors on sentry duty and his eyes  
remained fixed on an invisible point that they could not see.  
  
He was waiting. The attack on Ithilien was not anticipated by anyone and  
he now considered the consequences. The colony was destroyed that much he  
knew. He had retrieved the creature Urguth and he was now locked in one  
of the deepest cells beneath the citadel. Questioning the foul creature  
had given light to the nature of the attack and the elves of Ithilien  
would have been totally unprepared. Legolas would suffer greatly at what  
he would perceive to be his failure. Added to the events that had  
occurred recently the elf would be under an extreme amount of pressure.  
If Aragorn expected Legolas to react to events in his usual calm way then  
the man was in for a grave surprise.  
  
"Riders!" A voice called and was accompanied by a flurry of activity. One  
of the soldiers hurried down the stone steps and ran full pelt to the  
Citadel to alert the King. Gandalf hurried down to the main gate and  
awaited their arrival.  
  
He recognised them as Ithilien elves and they were approaching at a fast  
pace. So few he thought sadly. This was not how the firstborn should  
depart this world.  
  
The horses clattered across the cobbles as they passed through the main  
gate. They drew to a halt as they caught sight of Gandalf.  
  
"What news?" he asked aware that Legolas and Eomer were not present.  
  
"Ithilien had fallen" Came the blunt reply from one of the wearied elves.  
They were all cut and bloodied.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn demanded as he reached the group Faramir close behind,  
both slightly breathless from their desperate run from the Citadel.  
  
"The creatures returned. Legolas remained behind with Lord Eomer to  
enable us to get to safety with Gimli." The elf who Aragorn recognised as  
Lanmaer spoke.  
  
"And you left him?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"He erected some kind of barrier so we could not get to him. He ordered  
us to go."  
  
"Ithilien?" Faramir asked almost dreading the answer.  
  
"We are all that remain and when our lord returns we will depart for the  
Havens. There is nothing to keep us here we were fools to remain."  
Another elf said bitterly.  
  
"In saying that you blame our Lord. Do not speak in that manner again. It  
was our choice to remain we have no one to blame but ourselves." Lanmaer  
snapped and then returned to face Aragorn.  
  
"Gimli requires a healer," he said gently passing the dwarf down.  
  
"What happened?" Faramir asked.  
  
"He was knocked out attempting to reach Legolas."  
  
Gandalf whistled a shrill whistle that made everyone jump. An answering  
neigh echoed through the streets and with a clatter of flying hooves  
Shadowfax appeared. Quickly mounting he turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked  
  
"To find our wayward elf and horse lord."  
  
"We shall go with you." Lanmaer announced.  
  
"No. If nay harm came to you Legolas would suffer enormous guilt. Rest  
for I will return presently."  
  
With a whispered word the white stallion galloped away and was swiftly  
out of sight.  
  
* 


	22. Chapter 21

Authors notes: - Thank you for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoy  
this chapter.  
  
**  
  
Legolas stumbled for what seemed the hundredth time. His legs had grown  
numb and supporting his weight was just too much for his weaken body to  
handle even with Eomer's help. With a soft cry he fell and as he fell he  
took Eomer with him. The two lay still the only sound their harsh  
breathing and the rain hitting the leaves.  
  
With a groan Eomer struggled to sit up grabbing onto a tree for support.  
His gaze drifted over to Legolas who had yet to rise.  
  
"Are you well my friend?" he asked. A muffled groan was his only reply.  
With a groan of his own he crawled to the prone elf.  
  
"If only Gimli could see us now." He stated breathlessly as he reached  
Legolas's side. The elf managed a weak smile.  
  
"I cannot remain." Legolas said.  
  
Eomer looked at him with panicked eyes. "Your injuries? I had not known  
they were that severe? What can I do?"  
  
Legolas raised a hand and using Eomer as a support he sat up.  
  
"Nay you mistake my words. I am not destined for Mandos's halls again so  
soon. I cannot remain here. In the world of men. I made a mistake in  
believing that it could be done. I will return home to Mirkwood."  
  
"Nothing remains Legolas. Your people left."  
  
"My people have left but it is still my home. The trees, the creatures. I  
want to return."  
  
"I understand that desire but how is it possible? You have a new destiny.  
You will need protection."  
  
Legolas laughed softly. "If I am that valuable they will find a way for  
me to remain."  
  
The two lapsed into silence.  
  
"We should move again." Eomer said after a time.  
  
"There is no need." Legolas said as his gaze drifted into the trees.  
"Gandalf has come."  
  
As the words left his mouth Shadowfax burst into the clearing and with a  
snort drew to a halt. Gandalf swiftly dismounted and stood before them.  
  
"I am glad to see you are well." He said.  
  
"As are we." Eomer replied gratefully as he stepped forward to greet the  
wizard.  
  
Legolas rose awkwardly but did not approach.  
  
"Legolas?" Eomer questioned.  
  
"I wish to know something." He said his eyes met those of the wizards.  
Gandalf looked away.  
  
"I knew it. Ever since I was told about this destiny I have been  
wondering why me? Why I knew nothing about it considering that you should  
all have known. Then it came to me. You have lied to me, all of you, for  
all of my life. Did you not think I could handle this?"  
  
Gandalf turned to regard the elf. Eomer looked between the two confused.  
  
"We felt that it would not have been beneficial to tell you until we felt  
it necessary."  
  
Legolas frowned. "When was that? I must have missed it."  
  
Gandalf opened his mouth to respond but Legolas cut him off. "Do not seek  
to lecture me about the greater workings of the Valor in words that only  
you understand as if I was a child. It was my right to know this."  
  
"And what would you have done with the knowledge young Greenleaf?"  
Gandalf asked. Legolas frowned.  
  
"That was not for you to decide."  
  
The elf sighed and walked up to Shadowfax a saddened look on his face.  
  
"Three cannot ride him." With a pat of the great horse's white neck the  
elf set off towards Gondor, limping and occasionally weaving as if  
knocked by a strong wind.  
  
Gandalf sighed.  
  
"You knew this was going to occur?" Eomer questioned confused.  
  
"Do not speak of things that you do not understand Eomer King of Rohan."  
Gandalf snapped tiredly.  
  
"Oh I think I understand too well." Eomer said and turned to follow  
Legolas.  
  
Gandalf sighed and muttered, "The young would never learn."  
  
**  
Aragorn turned from the window of the room in the House of Healing back  
to the bed where Gimli was resting. He was just sleeping now suffering  
from a slight concussion. He would be fine in the morning, well at least  
physically. The dwarf would be furious at them and at Legolas.  
  
That would be one of many problems that the morning would bring. He could  
see the sky begin to brighten already.  
  
"Do they still wait?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Yes." Aragorn said as he sat in one of the chairs next to the bed.  
  
"They have refused to see healers or sleep or eat." Faramir said.  
  
"They await the return of their lord, they will not rest till he is with  
them."  
  
"What do you think will happen to them next?  
  
"I know not. I feel they will probably leave for the Havens."  
  
"And Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head and closed his eyes. "I do not envy him. He has  
many decisions to make."  
**  
  
Dawn had broken, the suns rays pushing away the last of the rain clouds.  
The walls of Gondor were getting closer and Eomer had to admit that he  
had never felt happier to see that sight.  
  
Legolas had fallen far behind but had refused any aid and had not even  
acknowledged Gandalf when the wizard had attempted to talk to him.  
  
The gates opened to admit them. Shadowfax trotted smartly through the  
gateway, followed by a very weary Eomer. Legolas stumbled in and had to  
be caught by Eomer before he fell. With a thank you the elf regained his  
feet.  
  
"Legolas, Eomer.I am glad you have returned safe," Aragorn said greeting  
them as they reached the steps to the Houses of Healing."  
  
The surviving elves gathered around their lord.  
  
"Are you well my lord?" Lanmaer asked.  
  
"Nay."  
  
"My lord?" Lanmaer asked confused but turning to regard the non-elves  
with an expression of suspicion.  
  
"See to yourselves. Have your wounds attended to, eat something and rest.  
Tomorrow, be ready to leave."  
  
Lanmaer nodded and the elves retreated into the Houses of Healing.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked stepping forward towards his friend.  
  
"Did you know?" he asked an expression of deep hurt on his face.  
  
"Know what?" Aragorn asked confused.  
  
"This! What I have become! Did you know?" Legolas said desperately.  
  
Aragorn ducked his head unable to stand the betrayal written across his  
friends face.  
  
"How could you?!" Legolas whispered. "How many others knew?"  
  
"We only just found out from Gandalf. Please my friend, come inside."  
Aragorn implored. Legolas backed away tears threatening to fall. Too much  
had happened in too little time for him to react with anything other than  
practical hysteria.  
  
"Friend.FRIEND?!" Legolas cried. "In the last few days I have been  
tortured, betrayed by friends, died, found out about a destiny that I  
should have known about as soon as I could talk and betrayed again. Do  
you think I should just sit here, accept your words calmly and go on like  
nothing has happened?!" Legolas cried and wavered dangerously as his last  
strength began to fail him. Both Aragorn and Gimli stepped forward but  
Legolas moved out of their way.  
  
"What happens now? Ithilien is destroyed. My people, the ones I should  
have protected as their lord have been slaughtered. In there." Legolas  
said waving his arm in the general direction of the House of Healing.  
"Are the only survivors."  
  
Legolas's breathing hitched, dangerously close to tears.  
  
Aragorn watched the devastated elf, standing alone, soaked to the skin  
with an expression of extreme sorrow. He had failed his friend. Eomer,  
Gandalf, Faramir and Gimli stood near him all watching their friend with  
equal expressions and thoughts.  
  
"I can't even go to the Havens! Not that they would want a failure like  
me! But I don't even get that choice do I? I have to remain here and do  
what? Just remain here for eternity, make sure I don't die again so you  
don't have to face creatures like the Darak. Creatures that I have faced,  
that I have seen murder my friends, my family! I don't want this.."  
  
Legolas fell to his knees and let loose a wail of utter despair. Aragorn  
walked to his side and knelt next to him. He gathered his friend into his  
arms and let him sob out all the despair and agony that the elf had  
suffered since the Darak had arrived.  
  
Legolas clutched Aragorn like he was the last lifeline he had in this  
world. Aragorn hugged the elf tightly offering him all the support he  
needed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Faramir lead an exhausted  
Eomer into the Houses of Healing, Gandalf went with them after casting a  
long sad glance at the devastated prince. Gimli however did not go with  
him, after an initial pause the dwarf settled down next to Legolas and  
rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
** 


	23. Chapter 22

Author's notes: - Okay I have finally done it. This is the last chapter. I hope you like the ending and please, please, please could I have reviews on your general impression of the story as a whole. I will now begin working on the sequel to Nwalmaer, which hopefully will be read by as many people as have read my other stories. Lastly a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed already, you are so much appreciated and bless you all! Take care and ENJOY! Oh and if I don't post before then let me wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
  
**  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas's chest rose and fell beneath the white sheet  
of the bed. The elf was curled in on his side as if protecting himself  
from the outside world. His hand resting by his face. His eyes were  
closed and that worried Aragorn terribly but Gandalf had said that he was  
probably just exhausted and emotionally drained. Legolas had fallen  
asleep in Aragorn's arms after crying himself out. He had carried the elf  
to a room in the Houses of Healing and there he had remained,  
undisturbed. When he woke Aragorn wanted to talk to him in private, to  
explain himself, to beg forgiveness.  
  
It was approaching dusk and Legolas had not stirred.  
  
"Eomer told me you wanted to leave." Aragorn whispered. "That you no  
longer wished to live near men."  
  
Aragorn blinked and tears flowed down your face. "I am so sorry that it  
has come to this. I did not keep this from you. I did not have the chance  
to tell you.No that sounds terrible." Aragorn berated himself and he rose  
from the chair and began pacing.  
  
"If I was a friend I should have told you.I should have found a way."  
  
"I do not blame you." A soft whisper came from the bed. Aragorn whirled  
around to see Legolas looking sleepily at him. Moving quickly to the bed,  
he knelt beside it.  
  
"I am so sorry my friend."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Aragorn's face showed the relief he felt and Legolas smiled tiredly.  
  
"How do you feel?" The man asked.  
  
"Fine." The elf replied earning a smirk from Aragorn.  
  
"Really my friend?"  
  
"No. I don't know. Drained." Legolas shifted and sat up tucking a hair  
shakily behind his ear. It fell forward again and Legolas blew it  
exasperatedly away. Aragorn smiled again and tucked the errant strand  
behind the pointed ear.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Aragorn faded off. "Did you really mean the things you  
said to Eomer?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Yes" he answered softly.  
  
"Why? I do not wish you to leave, to be alone."  
  
"But I will be alone Estel. You will not live forever. I will see  
generations die and remain still and I will be very much alone."  
  
Aragorn shifted and sat on the bed. "I will not lie to you Legolas and I  
cannot deny that it is for my own selfish reasons that I desire you to  
stay but it is because you are my best friend. My heart will ache if you  
leave and like this, with so much anger to those who lied to you."  
  
"I wish to be with my family, to live without darkness and fighting. I am  
a warrior yes but I have fought for so very long, seen so much death, so  
much blood and fear. I no longer wish to remain here Aragorn. I do not  
belong here this is not my world. My people have left, the time of the  
elves has passed."  
  
Aragorn blinked and two tears trailed down his face.  
  
"But I cannot leave. That choice had been taken from me without my  
consent. I have no longer a colony and when the elves that have survived  
leave Arwen and I will be the only elves left in Middle - Earth. She is  
mortal; you and her will live happily and grow old together. I will  
remain the same."  
  
Aragorn rose and turned away from his friend the facts hitting him hard.  
  
"Is there a way to change this decision? A way for you to leave but the  
magic to remain?" He asked a few moments later.  
  
He heard a rustle and Legolas appeared beside him. "Before you ask I am  
fine." The elf said at Aragorn's questioning glance. They shared a brief  
smile before their faces became once again solemn.  
  
"There is no way Aragorn. The magic is part of every elf, to remove it."  
Legolas shuddered. "I would die."  
  
"I am going to leave Mellon. To go and see Mirkwood, it is my home. I do  
not wish to cause you pain but please see it from my point of view, all  
that has happened." Legolas's voice faded.  
  
"When will you leave?" Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"Aye to see you wrinkled and old is something not to be missed." Legolas  
joked softly. Aragorn smiled weakly at him before turning to envelope him  
in an embrace.  
  
"Thank you for everything. You have been my best friend for so long you  
deserve so much that I cannot hope to grant you."  
  
"I require nothing from you Mellon. Your friendship means more than you  
will ever know."  
  
"Take this with you." Aragorn said pressing a ring into the elf's palm.  
Legolas recognised it as a present he had given the man when he had come  
of age.  
  
"I will return it to you."  
  
"I would hope that you wouldn't sell it." Aragorn chuckled. Legolas  
smiled.  
  
"I have to go and speak to the others. I fear Gimli will not understand."  
  
"You give him too little credit."  
  
"Probably"  
  
Legolas turned to leave. "Take Care." Aragorn said. "Always."  
  
**  
  
The hall at the entrance to the Houses of Healing was crowded with  
people. Gimli was sat in a chair near the fire talking quietly to the  
hobbits and Eomer. Faramir, Eowyn and Arwen sat quietly none of them  
saying much. Gandalf sat alone smoking his pipe. The door that had led to  
the room, which held Legolas and Aragorn, opened revealing a tired blonde  
elf.  
  
All stopped and attention focused on the elf.  
  
"I could stand here and lie to you about the situation that we are in but  
you are my friends and I feel you deserve the truth. I suspect by now you  
know that Ithilien had fallen and that the only survivors are now here  
within Gondor."  
  
There were several nods and sympathetic looks. "The survivors will leave  
for the Havens with the morn."  
  
"And yourself?" Faramir asked beating the others to the question.  
  
"I am to remain." He heard Gimli sigh in relief but paid the dwarf no  
attention, his gaze firmly fixed on Gandalf.  
  
"I am returning to Mirkwood."  
  
"Why?" Pippin asked. "There is nothing there."  
  
"Because Master Peregrin it is my home."  
  
"That would not be wise." Gandalf stated calmly. Legolas turned to face  
him with a glare that would have quelled many a man, elf or dwarf.  
  
"If you seek to lecture me about the great wonders of the Valor, I wish  
not to hear it. I have seen much but understand little of what you speak.  
I have seen friends die, armies fall, the ring destroyed but still you  
see me as not yet ready to understand this destiny of mine as you put it.  
Did it take my failure to protect my people for you to finally come  
forward? Now I have become something I have no wish to be and had no  
choice in the matter. I cannot join my family in the Havens, I have to  
remain to watch as my friends die and the world change beyond that of my  
comprehension and you seek to justify this by placing the fate of Middle  
Earth in my hands."  
  
Legolas laughed bitterly. "Forgive me for not wanting to hear anything  
that you have to say old man."  
  
Gandalf rose to his feet his face darkening with anger.  
  
"You are acting like an insolent child Legolas"  
  
"I am not going to argue with you, it would be a waste of my time and  
energy. I am leaving and when you join the others in the Haven's please  
extend my gratitude to those who knew."  
  
Legolas walked towards the doors but Gandalf grabbed him.  
  
"What?" Legolas said anguished. "What could you possibly say or do that  
could make this better?"  
  
"Nothing but please do not leave like this."  
  
"I cannot stay, I need time for myself. I need calm. I cannot find it  
here among the walls of stone."  
  
"I understand but do not dwell on things that you can't change. I will  
not let you remain in isolation."  
  
"It is part of my destiny Gandalf, you know as well as I do. Please don't  
make it any harder than it already is."  
  
Legolas opened the door and stepped into the cold outside shutting the  
door with a soft clunk.  
  
**  
  
"I hope you are happy," Gimli said. "He has been driven away from his  
friends."  
  
Gandalf turned around to defend himself and the decision that had been  
made and soon the whole room had dissolved into an argument. Aragorn  
walked through ignoring them all and made his way to the outer walls. The  
weather had turned really cold and snow had begun to lightly fall. He  
took no notice his mind swirling with all that had happened. How he  
wished he could turn back time that he hadn't have been so easy to  
manipulate, that he had listened to Legolas.  
  
Climbing up the stone stairs he walked past the sentry's and found a  
quiet spot that overlooked the gate and he waited.  
  
**  
Legolas made his way to where the elves were staying. They were packed  
and ready. He smiled for they knew him so well.  
  
"We are ready to leave my lord." Lanmaer said.  
  
"No wait until dawn. I must leave alone."  
  
Legolas's words brought several murmurs of protest from the elves.  
  
"Nay my lord." Legolas raised a hand to stall Lanmaer's protest.  
  
"There is much I have to tell you."  
  
**  
Barely two hours had passed before the clatter of hooves caught Aragorn's  
attention. The gates opened and he knew who it was, the gates were closed  
at night and only opened for a certain few. A white horse glowing as if  
the moon were contained within it cantered smoothly out of the gate and  
on to the plain outside. The horse drew to a halt and the rider clad in  
an elven cloak turned, as if he knew exactly where to look. A flash of  
silver hair caught Aragorn's eye and his tears ran freely down his face.  
Snow drifting around the frozen pair as if the sky mourned.  
  
"Goodbye my friend." Aragorn whispered and the horse reared up as if in  
salute and then was gone in a blur of silver.  
  
**  
The sun rose in the morning as it did most mornings, the world continued  
on, as it would always do. The weak rays did little to melt the ice that  
flowed through Aragorn's veins. He stood next to Arwen and the others who  
had gathered to see the last remaining elves depart. Legolas's absence  
had been noted quickly and there was much despair. With dead eyes Aragorn  
watched as Lanmaer presented gifts that Legolas had left behind. For the  
hobbits elven cloaks with clasps of Ithilien that combined all the  
symbols of the elven colonies. Gimli received a letter and a jewel of the  
most brilliant blue that would never leave the hands of the dwarf for the  
rest of his days. More gifts were presented but they were little and of  
no real value apart from sentimental reasons that they now represented,  
as Legolas did not have much time to gather suitable gifts together.  
  
Lanmaer stepped in front of Aragorn.  
  
"He wanted for you to have this back," the elf said presenting the ring  
that Aragorn had given Legolas just the night before.  
  
"He said that he gave it to you and he would need no ring to remember you  
by, you on the other hand would need these things when your mind finally  
fails in your old age." The elf smiled softly but Aragorn did not return  
it.  
  
Aragorn slid the ring back onto his finger and took the offered letter.  
  
Lanmaer turned and mounted his horse. With a nod to the gathered assembly  
the elves turned as one and trotted proudly out of Gondor. Those who saw  
probably did not realise that this would be the last they see of the race  
of elves. With the returning of the ring Aragorn knew Legolas would not  
return and he grieved. A shrill eagle cry echoed through the air as the  
gate clunked shut with an air of finality.  
  
** 


End file.
